Saviour
by Nightglider124
Summary: AU. After her wedding day is ruined by a revealed secret, Kori Anders sets off on a short 'girls break' with her 3 best friends. She hopes the whole trip will keep her mind off of guys but that all changes when she catches the eye of a certain young man at a bar. Will Richard Grayson be able to show Kori that not all men are the same? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

 **Author's Note:** Golden oldie. Okay, not really it's only a few years old but I mean, I can't even remember the details of this. Oops? Anyway, originally written in **2014**.

* * *

The small feathered birds tweeted and sang as they dived from the branches they were perched on. They twisted and turned and soared high among the clouds, dancing and bathing in the warm streaks of sunlight piercing the earth. The intoxicating sunshine washed over and against many skyscrapers and trickled through clear windows. One particular window the light was harassing held behind it a bride in waiting.

Kori Anders gently placed her now empty champagne glass upon the small table in her temporary room. She inhaled an uneven breath which wavered due to her level of nerves. She couldn't seem to allow herself to smile. The more she stared at her reflection in the mirror, the more uncertain she became over what she was about to do. She stared at her own appearance in the reflective glass. At that moment in time, she held the facade of the perfect bride but surely being the perfect bride would entail her to feel a lot happier than she actually did.

Her dress was the purest of whites and reached down to drag against the carpet. It was plain yet held a twist of elegance and grace within it. It was a straight cut above her breasts with a mesh type material covering from the cut to her neck where it came together with a choker based necklace and the dress being backless. Silk, fingerless gloves adorned all the way up her arms and stopped just before her shoulder. Her hair was down and straight; the way _he_ had always told her it looked best. In her hair was clipped a small butterfly accessory which linked with the long cascade of her mesh like veil.

Her heart was beating incredibly fast. She was aware that people were always nervous the moments before their wedding ceremony but this was a different type of nervousness. This feeling she felt within her chest was the type she felt when there was something wrong. That is how Kori had felt since she agreed to marry her fiancé, Xavier Jones. It was a terrible thing to think but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was a problem with marrying the 'love of her life'.

Suddenly, Kori was shaken from her reverie as the door to her hotel room creaked and opened. The red headed bride turned and smiled in relief at the sight of her best friend, Rachel Roth. Kori silently patted herself on the back for picking out such a nice styled dress for her bridesmaids. All the dresses were midnight blue shading and they were a simple a line style that draped against the carpet.

Her dark haired bridesmaid gave her a rare smile and she tilted her head, "You look beautiful, Kori." She told her. Kori picked her dress up and crossed over to Rachel. She quickly hugged her as she was aware Rachel was not the biggest fan of hugs or any affection for that matter. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Kori as she pulled away,

"You get one of those because it's your wedding day." Rachel informed her, causing Kori to giggle, "You ready to go?"

Kori bit back her true answer and nodded with a fake smile plastered against her face. Rachel stared at her but nodded slowly and turned away from the room. Kori shot herself a glance in the mirror and frowned. She shakily inhaled and prayed for the negative feelings that coursed through her body to stop or at least ease off. Deep down, Kori knew her mind and her heart were telling her not to go through with the wedding for a reason but she did her best to keep said feelings at bay.

Kori tapped her fingertips against her knee as the car she was travelling in began the journey towards the church. Her eyes flickered slightly as she watched the houses and trees flash by out the window. She was brought back to realisation of the fact her maid of honour was beside her as she heard deep breathing. Kori smiled and turned to her sister,

"Kom, you are okay? You seem very quiet and you look terribly ill." Kori claimed, staring into her sister's eyes.

"Yeah... I- I'm fine." Komelia answered, unable to hold direct eye contact. She felt Kori take her hand,

"You are certain?" Kori checked. Kom visibly gulped and her breathing became a little shallow.

"Kori, I-" Kom was cut off by the voice of the driver.

"We have arrived, Miss Anders." He announced. Kom watched her sister with fear as Kori squealed quietly. Kori smiled and inhaled with what seemed like joyful nerves to Kom.

"Oh... This is truly happening," Kori breathed, shaking her head in disbelief. Kom's sense of guilt increased and she touched Kori's arm.

"Kori, I really need to talk to you..." Kom stated. Kori turned her head to Kom,

"Can it wait, Kom?" She asked softly as she opened the car door and got out. Kom sucked in a deep breath and bit her lip. She forced her own door open and her legs quickly carried her around the car to stand in front of Kori with wide eyes.

"Kom? What are you-" Kori was cut short by her sister's trembling voice,

"We have to talk. I have to tell you something." Kom said, clasping her hands together as if she were begging. Kori bit her lip and looked from Kom to the church to back at Kom. Kori relaxed her face into a gentle smile and took Kom's shaky hand.

"Of course, sister." Kori answered. Honestly, Kori preferred talking to Kom before the ceremony. She wasn't ready for this yet she fretted suddenly calling it off now. Kom led her around the side of the church and they slipped into one of the side rooms. It was dusty to say the least and looked like it wasn't a room that was well remembered.

Kori took a seat on a small stool and set her flowers aside for the moment. She watched Kom who was pacing back and forth and she laughed, "Sister, what could possibly be making you so very nervous? It is not like you are the one who is getting married today..." She giggled, not understanding her sister's mannerisms.

Kom turned to Kori and her lip quivered a little, "I can't keep this from you anymore." She admitted. Kori stopped smiling immediately. She prayed Kom wasn't going to tell her something she _really_ didn't want to hear. Kori had a sudden serious expression etched across her features,

"What can you not keep from me any longer, Komelia?" She asked, holding back her fear and building anger.

"You know I love you, right? I- I would never intentionally hurt you." Kom continued, reaching a hand out to her sister. Kori stood up; slapping her sister's outstretched hand away in the process,

"Tell me what you have done. Now." Kori bit out, quietly.

Kom gulped and her dark eyes darted around the room quickly. She groaned in a way that sounded like she was going to be sick. She placed her fists against her head and tightly shut her eyes as if doing so would make her disappear,

"I never meant to let it happen! I swear! I just-" Kom squeaked,

"Let what happen!?" Kori said in a loud voice, beginning to get worked up,

"I-I've been having an affair with Xavier... B-Behind your back..."

Kori recoiled as if she had been punched in the face, "Wh-What?" She stuttered, not quite believing what she heard,

"That's not all..." Kom winced, "I-I'm pregnant, Kor... And-"

Kori placed a hand on her own stomach and shook her head at Kom, mentally telling her to stop talking. Kori's face paled a little and she looked repulsed; like she could throw up at any second. Kori placed her fingertips against her glossy lips and she wandered around the small room, slowly and aimlessly.

Kom watched Kori walk around the room and she began to cry. Her shoulders shook as she was being overpowered with absolute guilt. Her tears streamed down her face and her mascara went along with it.

"This cannot be happening..." Kori whispered to herself, still in complete shock. Kom swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at her sister's back.

"I'm s-sorry, Kori-" Kom gasped as Kori instantly spun around to face her. Kori was inches from Kom's face in a matter of seconds,

"Do not even dare." Kori hissed. Kom looked down, ashamed and she choked on a sob. Kori let a shaky breath escape her lips but she refused to cry. She was _not_ going to allow this news to break her. She wasn't going to be weak.

"How long?" Kori demanded as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Kori, please, I-" Kom hiccupped as Kori sharply cut her off.

"How. Long." Kori seethed,

"... A... A week after yo-your engagement..."

Kori stumbled backwards a little and her eyes were wide, "Th-That is a year..."

"I'm s-so sorry, K-Kori-"

"Stop... Please, just stop..."

Kom sniffled and stood up, her hands still clasped in front of her. Kori glanced at Kom and shook her head. She allowed her tears to fall and she felt sick. Kom walked a little bit closer to further plead her case,

"Please, Kori... You- You've gotta understand. I love him! I didn't mean to fall for him and I really tried not to but... I couldn't help it-"

Kom didn't finish her plea as Kori was quick to slap her sister across the face with the back of her hand. Kom cried out in shock and she fell backwards, against the wall. Kom placed a cold hand against her assaulted face which was being burned with fresh tears. She glanced up at Kori who had opened the door, leading into the church.

"You are a filthy disgrace and I want nothing to do with you anymore." Kori fumed, walking out. Kom pushed herself off the wall and chased after Kori who was speedily heading for the front of the church where everyone was sat, awaiting the happy ceremony which was not going to take place.

"Wait! Please!" Kom begged, darting out after her. Kom managed to roughly keep up with Kori who was storming up to the large double doors, leading into the main part of the church.

"Wh-What are you going to do?" Kom questioned, picking up her dress at an attempt to match her sister's pace. Kori gritted her teeth and refused to look at her sister as she answered,

"I am ending this shambles of a relationship and I am going to expose you both as the deceitful pair that you are."

"No! Wait!" Kom heaved, "Please Kori! Our relatives-"

"I do not care for your _image_ within our family, you spiteful girl."

Kom coughed from lack of air and she faltered slightly while trying to keep up with Kori. The livid bride threw the double doors wide open and marched down the aisle as fast as she could. Although she didn't spare a glance at any of the members of her family, she could feel their questioning and concerned eyes burning into her skin. Her deep green eyes were focused on one person that happened to be her lying, cheating fiancé.

Xavier felt himself panic. He could see Kom's distressed and tear stained face and he could see the up roaring fire within Kori's jade-like eyes. He gulped and decided to try and act blasé.

"Hey babe. Everything okay-"

Xavier was denied finishing his utterance as Kori gritted her teeth. She clenched her fist and punched him straight across the face, causing the man to stumble and fall on his backside. He groaned in pain and felt around his jaw line, feeling a small amount of blood dripping from his mouth. Kom squeaked loudly and knelt beside him.

Rachel rushed over to Kori's side, along with Kori's other two best friends in the world; Karen Beecher and Jenny Ashbrook. Kori ignored the petty gasps from the crowd. Rachel gave into a small smile at seeing the display of anger from Kori. Rachel had always hated Xavier and knew he was scum. The girls rested soft hands on Kori's arms and shoulders; half restraining Kori and half comforting her.

"I should have been aware all along!" Kori screamed at both Xavier and Kom.

"Kori, what the fuck!?" Xavier returned, trying to twist the situation so he didn't look like the bad guy.

"Do not try to act innocent! All of this time, you have been fooling me so congratulations!"

"I don't know what-"

"You liar! You have been constantly spending your time going behind my back, lying to me and sleeping with my whore of a sister!"

"Kori, I haven't! I-"

Kori shook her head and laughed in an almost exasperated way, "You both disgust me." She said, emotionlessly. Kom and Xavier carefully glanced at one another, knowing they could not lie themselves out of it.

Kori sighed and unclipped her veil and threw it on the ground, "Well, I will not be the same stupid girl. I am finished. We are done." Kori said, through gritted teeth. With that, she removed the engagement ring from her left hand and hurled it at her former fiancé, causing him to flinch.

"Kori, please-" Xavier tried, not caring about Kom who was at his side, looking like a lost puppy,

"You are both welcome to each other. I do not wish to see either of your faces ever again." Kori whispered, anger and hatred dripping from her words. Kori turned to leave but stopped and remembered something,

"Oh and I doubt Kom has told you but she is also pregnant and it could only be your child." Kori stated. Xavier suddenly turned a deathly white and turned to Kom who had a mortified expression across her features. Kori shook her head at the pair of them and finally turned away. With a sense of satisfaction, she swiftly strode out of the church, followed closely by her 3 loyal bridesmaids.

Jenny and Karen couldn't resist stopping by Xavier and Kom, "Oh look, Jen! An asshole and a slut; what a pair!" Karen announced,

"Kori deserves better than both of you. And Kom? She's worth thousands of you." Jenny said, in a matter of fact tone. The girls continued after Rachel and Kori after voicing their thoughts.

All 4 girls hovered outside of the church. Kori turned to them all with a smile, "Thank you for doing that..." She appreciated,

"You're our girl! D'you really think we'd say nothing!?" Karen replied, squeezing Kori's hand to reassure her.

"Yeah. Hello? It's us." Jenny emphasised, making Kori giggle. She sadly smiled. Her unsure feelings began to melt away. _She knew there was something wrong and it had been proved._

"It is good to know who my truly loyal ones are." Kori mentioned, smiling as Jenny and Karen gave her a squeeze.

"Hey. We may not be blood but we're sisters, Kori." Jenny told her,

"And don't you forget it." Rachel added in. Kori sighed and beamed, despite the outburst that occurred on her 'special day' minutes before. The heavy feeling in her chest was evaporating quickly as she listened intently to what her friends were saying. Kori loved each of the girls like they were her family. They were always looking out for one another and they never abandoned each other in hard times. Rachel's voice brought her away from her thoughts.

"What'd you wanna do now?" Rachel wondered, shrugging.

Kori sighed, "I simply wish to return to the hotel so I may change out of this dress." She mumbled, stretching her arms above her head.

"Aw yeah! The limo is parked! Let's go!" Karen hooted, strolling before them all. Kori smirked and followed after her fellow bridesmaids. Rachel suddenly stopped and stared at a dark car which was parked up. She put a hand against Kori's stomach to halt her too,

"Rachel?" Kori quizzed,

"Isn't that Xavier's car?" Rachel queried. Kori nodded.

Rachel backed up slowly and nodded to show that she understood Kori's answer. Rachel quickly looked right and left before she picked up a dusty brick. With a lift of her arm, Rachel hauled the heavy brick through the front window of Xavier's car, shattering it into tiny shards. Rachel smirked, "Oops." She deadpanned.

The girls gave into a chorus of high pitched squeals and they hurried to the limo.

Karen opened another drawer and groaned in dismay. She tried the one below it and grinned in triumph. She retrieved the newly found box of tissues and turned back to Kori who had let her barriers down completely. She had broken into a fit of tears almost immediately after returning to the hotel room. They had all now been sitting, consoling Kori, for roughly 25 minutes. Kori had now settled a little and was just sniffling, keeping the tissues close just in case. She had also been continuously mumbling about how she knew all along and how she knew she shouldn't have trusted him.

"Oh," She moaned, "I am such an idiot."

"Xavier's the idiot, Kori. He's a spineless little insect that shoulda been stomped on a long time ago." Jenny acknowledged,

"He doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as you let alone, be married to you." Karen inserted,

"You really do deserve better than _him._ " Rachel told her. Kori nodded and gave them a tired smile. She turned to Rachel in particular and grabbed her hands.

"I have been the bad friend, Rachel. Forgive me for not listening to you all of that time ago when you kept telling me that Xavier was not good." Kori apologised.

Rachel gave her a small smile and tilted her head, "Don't be like that. You know now and that's all that matters." She replied, taking her hands back. Kori took a moment to delve into her own thoughts and with a heavy sigh, she fell back onto the bed and threw an arm over her eyes in defeat. She didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted to run away from the city; as far away from her cheat of a fiancé and her deceitful sister, as possible.

Karen suddenly sat bolt right up in the straw chair which she was seated in as a thought struck her. She stood up and placed her fists on her hips as she grinned down at them all.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, "You know what you need, Kori!?"

Kori didn't move her arm as she grumbled, "A fiancé that is not unfaithful to me with my own flesh and blood?"

"Mm, other than that." Karen paused as Kori waved her hand, signalling for her to continue, "You should take a holiday break!"

"I was supposed to do just that for my honeymoon," Kori sighed, "I now have 3 weeks to do absolutely nothing."

Karen made an odd noise as if to indicate that the girls were missing what she was hinting at. Jenny suddenly inhaled a sharp breath, "I know what you're getting at! We should do a girls holiday!" Jenny clapped, obviously agreeing with the idea.

Rachel groaned.

"Don't be like that, Roth!" Karen scolded, playfully, "Come on! It'll cheer you up loads, Kor!"

Kori remained silent as she was apparently considering it. She slowly removed her arm from across her face and sat up, leaning on her elbows in order to face Karen.

"You know you want toooo!" Jenny sang, making Kori giggle. Kori smiled up at Karen,

"You know... I do want that. Let us do the holiday of girls!" Kori announced, beaming a bright smile.

"No exotic places, please." Rachel droned, "I hate the extreme heat in some countries."

Karen crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh no," She smirked, "I have the perfect place in mind; somewhere we all love."

Jenny, Kori and Rachel exchanged looks, presenting the confusion they felt at the unknown place Karen was planning on heading to. Needless to say, Jenny and Kori looked a lot more upbeat about it than Rachel but then again, anyone looked more upbeat than Rachel as she rolled her eyes, doubtful of the idea...


	2. Chapter 2

The four girls had wasted absolutely no time in getting their things together and leaving the hotel that afternoon. They had driven to everyone's house on the way to Jenny's in order to collect clothing for their trip. They decided to stay at Jenny's considering she lived the furthest away, meaning no one would come banging on her door and ruin their 'girls holiday'. Kori had made a point about switching her phone off since she left the hotel the previous day.

Now, Kori leaned against Karen's car as the bags were being crammed into the back. She sighed as she waited for her phone to turn on. She had decided she would at least look but that practically meant nothing. Just because she was checking her messages and checking her missed calls, didn't mean she was going to reply.

She tilted her head at her phone in annoyance as she saw messages upon messages, filling up her space. She had messages and missed calls from everyone. She had messages and missed calls from Xavier, Kom, her mother, Ryan and even her step father, Galfore. Kori didn't actually mind that Ryan or Galfore had tried to contact her. They had only tried once each and Kori couldn't help but let a small smile trace her features at that.

Galfore and Ryan had always been so very caring. Ryan was the best of brothers, Kori believed. He was the _only_ sibling that Kori needed now. He had always looked out for her and never failed to have her back in bad situations. Galfore was very similar to her brother. He looked out for her continuously and honestly, Kori felt more of a 'father-daughter' connection with her stepfather than she ever had with her biological father. She twisted her lips into a frown. She could call them though. She knew they were probably worried for the spectacle she provided at her own wedding ceremony but she simply wanted to get away. She didn't want to have contact with her family. She wanted to be alone, with her friends. Galfore and Ryan were the only ones who _really_ cared anyway.

Her mother would have simply told her to 'get over it' and continue with the wedding. Since the day Kori announced she was engaged to Xavier, her mother had taken control and had ultimately planned it the opposite way that Kori wanted it. She probably wanted to scold Kori too; for her 'unladylike' behaviour. Xavier and Kom probably just wanted to try and voice more lies about their affair to her. _That_ , she did not have time for.

Ryan and Galfore, she knew just wanted to know if she was alright. She considered telling them that she was alright once she was out of the city and where no one could find her. Even Kori didn't know where she was going. Karen still hadn't spilled the beans about the location they were travelling to.

Karen's hand tapped the back of the car repeatedly, signalling to everyone that they were all set. Kori started out of her thoughts, almost dropping her phone in the process. Karen grinned at Kori and signalled her to get in the car. Kori giggled and nodded. She looked at her phone and switched it off again. _Nope, she didn't feel like dealing with her family just yet. They could wait until she was refreshed and relaxed._

The girls were soon on the road and were on their way to the sacred destination which Karen had done well to hide from them all however, they got it out of her that morning. Jenny, Kori and even Rachel were all very excited to be travelling to Caramel Fields; a fun filled street which had many different stores and entertainment complexes. Rachel gave into a rare laugh, "Wow... I haven't been to this place since we were like 13 years old." Rachel said, reminiscing for the moment.

"I remember every summer when we used to come up here... I always loved it." Jenny added, clapping lightly at the thought of returning to their childhood holiday hangout.

"Don't forget the countless restaurants, clubs, arcades..." Karen droned, winking to show she was kidding about her feigning lack of enthusiasm.

"And the beach!" Jenny squealed, apparently unable to contain her excitement. They all giggled in a girly manner. Kori sighed in a content type of way and smiled as she stared out of the window,

"I am very glad that we are doing this, friends." Kori whispered, almost to herself more than the others,

"How are you feeling this morning?" Rachel wondered, patting her arm for comfort.

Kori sighed, "I am angry still. Yet, I am not truly very surprised. There was always an odd feeling which I felt when I was with him. He never truly cared about me and... I truly wonder why I wasted 5 years with him." Kori explained,

"You never know," Jenny said in a sing song voice, "You might meet someone while we're up here."

"Straight after the wedding disaster?" Rachel interrogated, not completely sure about placing that into Kori's currently, fragile mind.

"As nice as that would be," Kori sighed, turning to face them, "I do not think I am capable of catching the attention of a male after being restrained from simply talking to another man for so long by my – Ex fiancé."

"Are you kidding!? Girl, you're hot! Accept it; embrace it." Karen stated, making Kori giggle, "You could get any guy you wanted!"

Kori rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Mm... We shall see about that." She muttered, not believing Karen's words in the slightest.

Karen stretched her arms above her head as she parked up and jumped out of the driver's seat. She grinned and gazed at the nostalgic view in front of her. Forgetting about her bags, she sprinted on ahead towards the cabins.

Jenny huffed as herself, Rachel and Kori were left hauling theirs and Karen's bags from the back of the car. Kori sighed, "Is she leaving us to take her bags in?" She wondered,

Rachel dropped a certain black and yellow duffle bag with a satisfied huff, "I vote we put her bags in a lake." She deadpanned,

"Good idea. Any idea how long it is to drive to Clearview lake?" Jenny responded, tugging on her own pink duffle bag. Kori giggled as Rachel straightened her back. Jenny dropped her own bag onto the floor and rolled her eyes at Karen's bag. She grinned,

"Hey Karen!" She yelled, "Get your butt back here before we set fire to your stuff!"

"Ah, fire. Always the better option." Rachel agreed, crossing her arms and causing Kori to laugh. Karen suddenly rushed out and glared at them.

Kori gritted her teeth as she desperately tried to tug her bag out of the back. It was proving to be difficult indeed. It seemed to be caught or something...

"Everything okay?" Rachel questioned, noticing Kori's struggle.

"My bag..." Kori groaned, tugging harder, "It will not- Whoa!"

In a quick motion, Kori lost her grip on the handle of her bag and fell on her behind onto the ground. Kori blinked and shook her head before bursting into giggles. She was soon joined in this by Jenny and Rachel.

"Oh Kori," Jenny joked, "What are we going to do with you?"

As Rachel helped Kori up off the ground, their girly chortles were apparently noticed.

A group of boys across the way turned their attention to the noise the girls were making. They were walking towards their own cabins after returning from checking out the beach. The red head of the boys grinned and slapped his hands together, "Hell yeah! A group of chicks are staying here!? This break is **already** sweet!" He approved,

"Wow. You got over Artemis quickly." Vic noted, shaking his head,

"Hey. It was a good decision to break up with her. She wasn't really... my type."

"I didn't even think you _had_ a type. Your usual 'type' is anything with legs and breasts so..."

"A-ha. You're so funny."

Garfield chuckled and bumped fists with Vic who was also sniggering at his own comment. Wally rolled his eyes and punched his best friend in the arm to gain his attention, "Dude?" Wally asked,

Dick slowly removed his eyes from the group of girls and turned to face Wally, "Huh? What?" He mumbled,

Wally smirked, "So, which one of those beautiful ladies were you setting your sights on?"

"Pft, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't even try it! Let me guess... Is it the emo looking one?"

"No way. She looks like she'd break your face if you complimented her."

"Well, it can't be the pink haired one. I've already got a plan on how to get a date with her."

Dick rolled his eyes at Wally. He always did work fast. Dick cast another glance at the girl he _honestly_ had been staring at. He let a ghost of a smile travel across his lips. The red headed girl with the beautiful smile and contagious giggle was the girl he had been captivated by.

"The red headed girl is really pretty..." Dick mumbled, not feeling very confident,

"I shoulda known it was the red head."

"Like it even matters. I bet we won't even see them while we're here. So, it's not like I'll get a chance to talk to her..."

Wally smirked, "We'll see them again. I'll make sure of it."

Dick shook his head and laughed, amazed at Wally's level of confidence. As the boys continued walking back to their cabins, Dick ran a hand through his dark hair and he chanced a quick look at the red headed girl. He smiled...


	3. Chapter 3

Kori sighed and sat back in the chair she was perched on. She ran the tip of her index finger against her glass which was now almost finished. Her eyes fell upon the remaining amount of liquid and she felt torn. The outrage of her failed wedding ceremony had died and now all she had to hang onto was the sadness that filled her heart. She didn't love Xavier as much as she had _practically_ pretended to but it still hurt to know that he had betrayed her. She felt sick at the thought of her sister and her ex together. It made her well up a little too; how could her own flesh and blood do that to her? Well, Kom did say she loved him. Maybe love causes you to do reckless things... Kori wasn't convinced.

Jenny frowned at the evident sorrow etched against Kori's face. The pink haired girl sighed and deflated, "C'mon Kor. This getaway is supposed to cheer you up and make you forget about that sleazebag." She stated, waving her hands around for emphasis of her point.

Kori sighed, "I know... It is just... I am still so angry! H-How could my own sister do that to me?"

Rachel blinked, "Um... Because _your_ sister is a complete bitch?" She replied,

Kori shrugged, "... She said that she is in love with Xavier..." she mumbled,

Karen sat up straight in her chair and nearly choked on a mouthful of her beverage. She stared at Kori, letting her brown eyes burn against Kori who couldn't quite meet her stare, "Oh hell no! Please tell me you are not trying to be the loving and good natured person that we know you are. Don't you dare go forgiving either of them Kori. They don't deserve it." Karen declared.

"Damn straight." Jenny agreed, earning a nod from Rachel too. Kori sighed once again. Karen chewed her lip a little. None of them liked seeing Kori in this kind of state. She was usually the cheeriest and bubbliest of them all. It almost seemed unnatural when she was anything less than happy. Karen suddenly quirked a smile at the idea of something that would lighten everything up... Maybe. She placed a gentle hand against Kori's shoulder, causing the red head to turn and face her with question evident in her eyes.

"I know!" Karen announced, "I saw a little tavern on the way down here. How about we go get some alcohol in our systems? That'll make you feel much better."

Kori had a hesitant expression across her face. Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't think drowning her sorrows in drink is going to help." She said, emotionless.

"No... But, it might take the edge off a little," Jenny commented,

"What'd you say, Kor?" Karen wondered. Kori tilted her head from side to side in consideration of Karen's idea.

"I am not the biggest admirer of alcohol consumption but... I suppose... One may not hurt..." Kori responded, standing up and giving into a small smile.

"Yay! In your face, Roth!" Karen teased. Rachel rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless. With that, the four of them set out to find the tavern that Karen had spotted earlier on in the evening.

Karen stared up at the tavern with a small smile. It was an oak type of place with windows with X's through them. It had vines climbing and crawling over the walls too. At length, it seemed like a cottage you would find in a Disney movie or something... Or that's how Rachel described it at least.

They entered the cottage like tavern and Karen pushed Kori by the shoulders. Kori was whining and groaning about her life and all the girls could really do was humour her. Karen guided the lost beauty towards the booth by the wall. Dick, who was sitting patiently at the bar, couldn't help but notice their entrance. He instantly remembered them from the morning. The only reason he could remember them was the fact that the red headed beauty was with them and she was apparently rather unhappy. He couldn't find it in himself to look away as she sat down with a frown sewn to her face. He coughed and turned a shade of red as her pink haired friend got to her feet and made her way over to the bar. Dick fumbled for his phone to make it look like he hadn't been staring at all.

In complete honesty, he had only been _glancing_... Sorta. He sighed and thought to text the guys. He was supposed to be meeting them there and yet they were taking forever. A small smirk came to play on Dick's lips as he noted the pink haired girl ordering drinks beside him. Wally had gone on about how he would _love_ to meet her so Dick got his messages up and texted Wally, telling him that the pink haired girl he was staring at that morning was there too.

Dick slyly threw a glance in Kori's direction. He couldn't help but notice how her sad pout was extremely endearing.

"C'mon girl! You can't be depressed forever!" Karen said, lighting punching Kori's shoulder for enthusiasm.

"I know..." Kori sighed, "Truly, I am attempting to do the cheering up but it is proving to be most difficult."

"That's because you don't have any alcohol in you yet! Yo, Jen! Hurry with the drinks! Kori needs to feel numb!" Karen called, grinning.

Kori allowed her shoulders to slump as she gave into a full giggle at her friends' desperation to cheer her up. Kori looked up towards Jenny and couldn't help but notice the dark haired male beside her. She tilted her head a little. He had a mess of dark hair which made him very attractive. He was a little pale and from the light of his phone, she could almost make out that he had crystal blue eyes. She felt her heart flutter a little bit as he suddenly glanced over at her. His eyes locked with hers for a moment and she felt an odd feeling in her stomach as the dark haired man flashed her a smile. She was a little stunned at this. She hadn't actually spoken to nor had interest in a guy for a while considering... Well... Xavier and everything. She blushed a faint pink and she bowed her head so she wouldn't raise questions among the girls.

"So... What are you going to do when you get back home?" Rachel queried,

Kori ran a slim hand through her auburn bangs, "I do not know... I am certain that I will think of something..." She exhaled. Rachel nodded as a response.

"Ugh. I wish there were some attractive guys in this place. I haven't seen ANY yet!" Jenny complained as she placed the drinks down and perched on a seat. Kori giggled and her jade like eyes flickered in the dark haired guy's direction, involuntarily. She was surprised to see that he was still softly smiling at her. They both must have felt similar emotions right then because they both looked away from one another.

"I know right!?" Karen agreed, "Seriously. We really need to-"

Karen was interrupted as the bartender walked up to their table with a friendly smile on his face. He held a round tray with a single cocktail drink of sorts, sitting upon it. It was a mixture of pink liquids infused together with a lemon wedged onto the edge of the glass and it was topped off with a little blue umbrella. The bartender placed the pretty drink in front of Kori and looked her in the eyes as he spoke, "Compliments from the dark haired gentleman at the bar, miss."

Kori couldn't stop the glowing blush that leaked across her cheeks. Kori tilted her head at the bartender and raised an eyebrow, "Me?" She squeaked, not believing what she had heard. The bartender nodded and returned to his post as Kori's friends gave into a wave of, "ooooh!"

Kori glanced up at Dick with a light expression of shock and confusion. He lightly raised his glass to her and gave her another smile. Kori allowed her own smile to form and she mouthed back to him, "Thank you,"

"See that!? I told you! Not even been a day and already, a guy has taken an interest in you!" Karen exclaimed,

"I would not exactly say that-" Kori got cut off,

"Hey girls? I'm gonna go to the ladies room. Anyone coming with?" She asked, mischief leaking through her words. Although Rachel didn't completely approve, she found it somewhat amusing and so, she shared a glance with Karen and they got up together.

"Sureee." Karen sang.

"Could you look after our things, Kor?" Jenny grinned. Kori opened her mouth but faltered for her words. She raised a finger as if she was about to protest,

"Wait- Oh, I... Uh!" Kori stuttered,

"Thaaaanks!" Jenny chimed as herself, Karen and Rachel hurried towards the bathroom. Kori sank into her seat a little, blushing. She slowly began to realise what they were attempting to accomplish.

Kori sighed and let her eyes travel across the space of the tavern. Her eyes were apparently drawn to the dark haired guy as she kept staring at him, unwillingly. He was thinking about something apparently. He looked like he couldn't decide on something.

With another heavy sigh, Kori looked down at her hands which were situated within her lap. After a moment, Kori felt like there was someone in front of her so, pushing a stray piece of red hair behind her ear, she meekly looked up. The male who had sweetly given her a drink was standing there, looking... shy?

He had a hand on the back of his neck and his somewhat confident smile from earlier was melting into a nervous one, "Uh... Hey there," He greeted. Kori shivered a little at his voice. It was deep yet it held a rasp like quality to it.

Kori giggled and sat up a little, "Greetings," She replied, evidently causing the male to visibly relax a little. He gave her a cute little lopsided grin and Kori felt herself smile more. She was captivated by the blue shading of his eyes.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked, politely. Kori shook her head and gave him a wave of her hand to signal that he was permitted to do so.

"Thank you again for the beverage..." Kori stated, watching him as he took a seat in front of her, "You truly did not have to..."

He gave her a sincere smile, "Mm... Beautiful drink for a beautiful woman; made sense to me," He explained. Kori blushed which apparently caused the man to gain an aspect of confidence,

"I'm Richard by the way, Richard Grayson but my friends call me Dick,"

He outstretched a hand to Kori across the table and she politely shook it,

"Korina Anders however almost everyone calls me Kori..."

"It's really nice to meet you, Kori,"

Kori smiled as a response and leaned against the edge of the table. She decided to carry on the friendly conversation, "So... May I ask what brings you to this area, Richard?" Kori wondered, hoping that she didn't sound too forward or anything. Dick felt a pang against his chest as he heard his full name roll off of her tongue so perfectly,

"Ah, my buddies and I decided that we all needed a break from everyday life,"

"Oh, so you are here with your friends, yes?"

"Yeah. They should be meeting me here but... I guess they're running late..."

Kori slowly nodded to show that she understood,

"What about you, Kori? What brought you and your friends here?"

"Oh... Uh... Similar to your reasoning... We were also in need of the break..."

Dick nodded and smiled patiently while he listened and hung on every word she uttered. He momentarily forgot himself and he stared at her flawless face,

"Please... There is... Something upon my face, yes?" Kori quizzed, touching her face briefly. Dick chuckled and shook his head, simply intoxicated by her mannerisms.

"No, no... You're just... Really pretty is all..." Dick replied, quietly. Kori made an 'o' shape with her mouth and Dick's heart dropped into his stomach for a minute, believing he had overstepped the boundary.

"Sorry," He stated, nervously scratching the back of his neck, "Too much?"

Kori blinked a couple of times before she shook her head, showing him that she did not mind,

"No, it is just... Males do not tend to call me that very often..." She answered, bashfully.

"Seriously? I find that _very_ hard to believe." Dick responded, honestly. Kori blushed and raised her fingertips to her lips and giggled. Dick's shy smile widened and he simply stared at her with awe. She was such a beautiful and bubbly girl; she was practically perfect.

"So-" Dick was cut off by the sound of the tavern door swinging open with force. He turned in his seat and sighed. He was happy that his friends had turned up of course, but he _really_ wanted to continue talking to Kori for a while. There was a certain trait about her that made her undoubtedly the most endearing woman he'd ever met.  
Wally, Vic and Garfield filed in, creating noise as they bustled past tables. Wally's eyes locked onto Dick and he grinned, "Yo! Dick! We're here and-" He stopped abruptly as he noted the red headed girl from that morning sitting with him. Wally's innocent grin spread into a very sly smirk,

"Are we interrupting something, Dick?" Wally asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Kori innocently smiled from Dick to the guys, to back at Dick.

Dick sighed to try and relieve himself of the annoyed feeling he felt towards Wally at that moment, "N-No... Guys, this is my new friend, Kori Anders. Kori, these are my friends. This is Wally West, Garfield Logan and Vic Stone." Dick explained, pointing to them each as he spoke. Kori nodded her head and smiled at each of the boys, shaking their hands politely in the process,

"It is nice to meet you all," Kori chirped,

"It's nice to meet you too, little lady!" Vic replied happily. Kori's smile increased and she opened her mouth to speak once again but she faltered as her friends practically fell through the door of the ladies lavatory. They wandered over to her, giggling away until they saw the group of boys hesitating around their table.

"Uh, Kori? Did you wish for boys to appear while we were in the bathroom?" Karen asked, a slight chuckle edging her words. Kori laughed and shook her head,

"Gentlemen, these are _my_ friends," Kori smiled, "This is Karen Beecher, Jenny Ashbrook and Rachel Roth,"

The girls gave the guys small polite smiles. Wally was grinning and standing beside Jenny not even a second later. He tried to lean against the table and gain a 'cool guy' appearance but Dick just thought he looked like he'd belched really well or something.

"Well hello there..." Wally smoothly said, deepening his voice for effect, "Your hair is... delicious..."

Dick slapped a hand over his own face, "Oh my god." He mumbled.

Kori closed her eyes and giggled quietly, making Dick smile. _She has the cutest giggle..._ Dick thought to himself.

"So, you guys joining us?" Karen wondered, a small smirk slipping across her face. Dick chanced a quick look at Kori and bit his lip before he slowly got to his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck,

"That's okay. We wouldn't wanna intrude on your night-" Dick was cut off by Karen, who waved her hand,

"Psh! The more the merrier!" Karen announced.

"Oh, I _like_ her." Vic admitted, matching Karen's flirty grin she was throwing his way. Dick was lightly pushed away from the chair he had been sitting on by Wally who apparently wanted to get closer to Jenny. Dick rolled his eyes at Wally and noted the new free space. He smiled shyly as he sat beside Kori. While the others began to talk, Kori and Dick simply continued in shooting each other shy and bashful grins. Dick chuckled after a minute or so of the smile action and bit his lip to try and stop another smile from breaking out across his face. It didn't work...


	4. Chapter 4

2 hours practically flew by while the group talked to one another, getting to know each other much better. Kori smiled as she glanced around the group. It was hard to ignore how well everyone clicked with one another. She specifically noticed how well Rachel was getting along with Garfield. She seemed to be cracking more smiles than she usually allowed herself. It was nice to see Rachel having a good time; she was usually the quiet one.

Kori suddenly felt her mouth stretch as she gave into a yawn. She fluttered her eyes and inhaled a breath, "Well..." She started, "I believe I shall be going back to my cabin, friends."

"Are you sure?" Rachel quizzed,

Kori nodded, "I am quite tired." She explained,

"Do you want us to walk you back?" Jenny asked, already picking up her bag,

"No, that is okay. I shall be fine..." She smiled, "Goodnight everyone,"

Everyone murmured their goodbyes to her and Dick locked eyes with Kori and they shared smiles. As Kori stood, belongings in hand, she smiled to the group and gave them a small wave as she wandered towards and out the door. Dick watched the door intently, regretting not getting up and walking with her. He drummed his fingertips against the table, making Wally glance at him with a smirk. He elbowed Dick,

"What're you waiting for? We both know you wanna walk her back." Wally stated, leaning back in his chair. Dick held a hand up but his protest died in his throat and his mouth clamped shut. He grabbed his jacket and bolted out the door.

Once outside, Dick zipped his jacket up and glanced around in search of the direction Kori went. He spotted her red hair and he jogged to catch up, "Kori!" He called.

Kori spun around immediately with a raised eyebrow, "Dick?" She giggled, "What are you doing out here?"

He stopped in front of her and stuffed his hands into his pockets like a shy teenager. He shot her a grin, "I thought... Maybe... I could walk you back to your cabin?" Dick wondered, timidly,

"That is very sweet of you, Richard," Kori replied, blushing.

Dick grinned and they continued to walk. Dick bit his lip as he had a question he had wanted to ask Kori, "Um... Kori?" He began,

"Yes?" Kori responded, smiling,

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Are you from around here? I only ask because of... Well, you speak differently... Almost formally..."

"Oh... No. I am not originally from here... Apologies if I misuse the English language..."

Dick suddenly felt guilty, "No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you... Sides, I think the way you speak is cute."

Dick's face suddenly burned as he realised what he had said. Kori also blushed but she giggled and nudged his shoulder lightly, "Well. I was born in the Caribbean island of Tameran. It is very small so not many people are very aware of its existence."

"Oh? So where do you live now?"

"Gotham City,"

"No way! Me too! How have I never seen you?"

Kori giggled, "I do not know. I do wish I had met you before,"

Dick smiled, "Me too. So, how come you moved from Tameran?"

Kori sighed, "There were... A lot of political problems and wars broke out across the land..."

Dick frowned, "I'm sorry Kori, I-"

Kori smiled at him, "Truly, it does not matter. Besides, I am much happier within Gotham."

"I'm glad." Dick answered, "I already love this holiday. It's making me a lot calmer,"

"Agreed. This area has always made me happy. It is also nice to see our friends getting along so well, yes?"

"Oh definitely. Wally was straight in there talking to Jenny."

"And I have not seen Rachel talk to any male like how she was speaking to Garfield."

Dick and Kori laughed and sobered as they approached Kori's cabin. Dick stepped upon the little porch and took Kori's hand to help her step up. Dick and Kori stood awkwardly as they both shyly smiled at their feet.

"So... I guess this is you?" Dick said, quietly,

Kori nodded and smiled, "Thank you for accompanying me, Richard,"

"Anytime,"

"Well... I suppose I shall... perhaps see you around, yes?"

"Definitely" Dick smirked. Kori smiled shyly and a crimson hue painted her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Richard," Kori whispered, turning towards her door,

"Wait... Kori?" Dick nervously started,

"Yes?" She responded, turning back around to face him,

"I know this seems... Probably really forward but... Would you maybe... Wanna go out on a date with me?"

Kori bit her lip in consideration. She really was starting to like Dick. He was very charming, very attractive and very friendly. She felt conflicted. Surely she should tell him the _real_ reason she was on the getaway with the girls. She didn't know how he would react. Maybe he would think she is too forward for telling him straight away. Her brows creased as she thought more about her predicament. Would it be too soon after her wedding disaster? Would he not like her if he knew about that? What would people think if-

"Kori?" Dick's voice broke her thoughts. He stood in front of her, looking sheepish,

"It's okay if you don't want to... I underst-" This time, Kori cut him off. She put her hands up and her eyes widened,

"No!" Kori exclaimed, causing him to raise an eyebrow, "I mean... Apologies. I... I would love to go out on a date with you, Richard,"

His lips spread into a grin, "Awesome... So... I'll text you?" He stuttered, stepping back slowly. Kori smiled and nodded as he continued to step back. He stumbled off the steps slightly and Kori couldn't help but giggle a little. Dick awkwardly flailed his arms before clearing his throat. He sheepishly smiled at her and waved, turning away at the same time as her.

Kori hurried through the door of her cabin and shut it behind herself once she was inside. She leaned against the door and bit her lip like a loved up schoolgirl.

She took a step away from the door but halted as there was a knock at the door. Kori raised an eyebrow as she stepped back to her previous spot. She slowly opened the door, curiosity burning her. She giggled as Dick stood on the front porch with a sheepishly bashful grin,

"Heh... Hey again... Uh... I was walking away and realised that... I don't have your number so... Could I get your number?" He explained, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Kori giggled and gave her number to him before they said goodbye to each other once again.

Kori sighed contently as she wandered into the bedroom. She made quick work of changing into her pyjamas as she felt exhausted from the whole day. She yawned as she crossed the space that lead into the kitchen. She waited for the kettle to boil and she allowed her thoughts to flee free within her mind.

She smiled softly. Dick was so much nicer than Xavier had _ever_ been. Xavier would have remained seated and would have continued drinking until he couldn't remember his own name. Kori frowned at the thought of her ex fiancé. What was she thinking? He was a waste of a human being. Kori couldn't fathom how she allowed herself to come so close to binding herself to him by marriage. She began to think of Dick and how sweet he was in comparison but her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket.

With a raised eyebrow, Kori lifted her phone from her pocket and noticed the caller ID was labelled as unknown. She clicked the answer button with hesitation and brought it to her ear,

"Hello?" She said in a questioning tone,

"Hey... Sorry... I just wanted to make sure your number was the uh... real deal... heh." Dick's voice flowed through nervously,

Kori giggled behind her fingertips, "Why on Earth would I give you a fake phone number, Dick?"

"Believe me... Girls have done it before," He mumbled,

Kori smirked, "Oh, I cannot believe that..." Kori replied, stirring her hot chocolate,

"Heh... Well. I should let you sleep," Dick chuckled timidly, "Goodnight Kori."

"Goodnight Richard." Kori said before she ended the call. She let a wide smile spread across her face and she couldn't fight the blush that crept over her cheeks.

The following morning, Kori, Rachel and Karen pondered their reflections in the somewhat dirty mirrors of the local tattoo parlour. It was clear that the three were not exactly used to being in such an environment but they were there while Jenny was getting inked with a design she had been dying to get for weeks now. Jenny was chatting away about Wally while her wrist was being drenched in alcohol to prepare the skin to be pierced.

"I thought Wally was gonna be one of those complete manwhores... But, you know; He's _so_ funny and _so_ down to Earth!" She explained,

"This getaway is turning out so good for all of us! Vic is really adorable and he may look all big and tough but he is so sweet. He's like a big teddy bear!" Karen gushed. The girls silenced for a moment as Jenny's tattoo process was beginning. The buzzing of the instrument was all that could be heard for the moment. Jenny bit her lip and looked away from her wrist as the pressure was being applied.

It was obvious as to when she felt the needle attack her skin as she closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth with force. She gulped and tried her best to take her mind off of the pain,

"So, Rae... Did you- OW! Did you hit it off with Garfield? Ouch!" She groaned through her tattoo experience,

Rachel shifted her eyes away from Jenny so they were focused out the window. She shrugged, "He's okay," She stated,

Karen nudged her shoulder and grinned to convince her to continue. Rachel rolled her eyes, "He's kinda funny... I guess," She expanded, nonchalantly.

"That's really as much as we're gonna get from you, isn't it?" Karen sighed, ignoring Jenny's yelps of pain in the background.

Rachel smirked, "Yup." She said, straightforwardly. Karen shook her head and laughed at Rachel's ways. She sobered and allowed her eyes to scan the room. They fell upon Kori who was conveniently texting. Karen smirked,

"And how was the walk home with Dick, Kori?" Karen asked, slyly.

Kori didn't even glance up from her phone. Karen looked back at Rachel and Jenny, "Okay. I hear _me_ talking; why doesn't she?" She asked,

"Guess who she's texting," Rachel responded, rolling her eyes,

"Ooo- OW!" Jenny was interrupted by the sudden searing pain in her wrist,

"Jen, we get that it hurts. Now, sh." Karen dismissed her pink haired friend who glared up at her coldly. Karen ignored the look and stepped closer to Kori. With a swift movement, Karen poked Kori in the cheek. Kori shook her head and looked up immediately, as if she had been woken suddenly.

"Apologies, friends," She said, blushing a little, "Did you say something?"

"I asked how your walk home with Dick was but judging the death grip on your phone, I'd assume it went _just_ fine." Karen grinned. Kori blushed a bright pink.

"Tell us about him, Kori!" Jenny squealed, half out of joy and half out of pain.

Kori shrugged and shyly held her arm, "He is very sweet and he is very funny... He is also quite considerate... He is _nothing_ like Xavier." She pointed out,

"Psh, we already knew that stuff. It was obvious with the way he got all nervous around you," Rachel informed her. Kori smiled.

"Soo...? What happened!?" Karen urged,

"Nothing... We simply talked and got to know each other more..." Kori half-lied,

"Oh really?" Jenny said during a short break, "Because, it just so happens that Wally mentioned you and Dick are going on a date tonight..."

"What!?" Karen and Rachel yelled in unison. Kori visibly stepped back, confused.

"That is... bad? I thought you believed interest in another would be good for me... I am confused..." Kori said, slowly,

Karen shook her head, "No... It's just... Damn, that boy works quickly!" She chuckled. Kori giggled along with her.

"So, where's he taking you?" Rachel wondered, a faint smile haunting her lips,

"A restaurant in town. He informed me that it is the best one in which he knows of." Kori clarified.

Karen and Jenny squealed together whereas Rachel simply smiled at Kori's news.

"Does he make you feel happy?" Karen asked, an edge of seriousness presenting itself,

"He... I feel... strange when he is present. It is like there is a fluttering feeling within my stomach..." Kori described,

"Aw! He gives you butterflies!" Jenny cooed,

"Oh yes! I remember the expression!" Kori stated,

"Can we help you choose an outfit!?" Jenny quizzed,

"Are you not seeing Wally, Vic and Garfield tonight?" Kori wondered, confused,

"They said they're gonna be watching the football game in the tavern so y'know; we'll probably visit." Karen shrugged,

"I'm on the fence. Garfield wants me to try tofu." Rachel gagged on the idea of eating tofu.

"Ew. Why?" Jenny asked,

"He's a vegetarian... Apparently, it's great." Rachel announced, not sounding very convinced.

"I wouldn't trust a big pile of jiggling white stuff, Rae." Karen shivered, signalling her disgust. Rachel smirked,

"So, can we help you?" Jenny repeated.

"Of course," Kori answered.

Suddenly, the tattoo artist sat back and the buzzing of the instrument ceased. She smiled a toothy grin in Jenny's direction, "Alright Hun; you're all done!" She informed her.

Jenny matched the artist's grin and jumped up off of the chair. She twisted her arm so she could see her new tattoo. Her grin expanded which was a clear sign that she was in love with the tattoo.

The tattoo was shady black with Jenny opting not to have colour. It was a tattoo of a beady eyed voodoo doll with pins sticking out of it. Karen looked repulsed,

"Who gets a tattoo of a voodoo doll!?" Karen queried,

Rachel seemed transfixed, "Yeah and when can I get one?" She droned, absentmindedly.

Karen rolled her eyes at the dark duo. Jenny shrugged at Karen's disgust, "I love it!" Jenny squeaked,

"It is... Creative, indeed..." Kori said quietly, hoping not to offend Jenny with her tone.

"Thank you, Kori! See, bee? Why can't you just be nice about it, like Kori?" Jenny wondered,

Karen had a sarcastic smirk plastered upon her lips, "Because, I'm not Kori so I wasn't born out of sugar and cotton candy." She shrugged. Kori laughed at the idea of the sweet-like origins...


	5. Chapter 5

Dick sighed nervously as he pinned up the sleeves of his dark blazer. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was feeling anxious about his date with Kori. He was feeling excited but he was anxious; he was worried whether or not it would go well. He knew they hit it off well at the tavern but he wasn't sure if she was into him very much. He hoped that she was because he couldn't deny that he liked Kori more each time he thought of her.

Garfield smirked as he wandered past Dick, chips in hand. He stuffed a handful of tortilla chips into his mouth before spluttering, "Dude, I could smell your hair gel from the kitchen,"

Vic cracked up laughing and high fived Garfield as he took a seat on the edge of Dick's bed. Dick rolled his eyes, "You're so funny." He said, sarcastically.

"I try pretty hard," Garfield replied, clearly not understanding Dick's use of sarcasm. Wally grinned and folded his arms over his chest before sitting up straight,

"Now, now children. Dick's just moody because he wants to impress Kori." Wally stated, a playful glimmer to his eyes.

"Shut up." Dick deadpanned, still fixing his appearance in the mirror. Wally's grin maximised as he knew his teasing was having an effect on his best friend.

"Aren't you guys seeing the girls tonight?" Dick wondered, hoping to get off the touchy subject of him trying to look good for Kori. Vic waved his hand,

"A bit later, yeah." Vic paused, "We're watching the game in the tavern and they said they'll be up for visiting."

Dick nodded in the mirror's reflection to them. Garfield wrung his hands nervously, "Hey guys?" He began, "What'd you think of Rachel?"

Wally shrugged, "She's everything that's Goth with a hint of hot. Why?" He queried,

Garfield shrugged in an attempt to look nonchalant but it didn't exactly work. Wally and Vic hit realisation around the same time as each other and smirked, "OH!" They howled,

"Does grass-stain have a crush on Rae-Rae?" Vic cooed, jokingly. Dick couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features as he continued to look over himself in the mirror.

"What!? Pft... Pft... N-No!" Garfield stuttered,

"Yeah, I'm really convinced, Gar." Wally chuckled,

"You can admit it, dude. I'm pretty sure all of us are crushing on one of the girls." Vic paused and grinned, "I mean, Karen is Fi-ine! I have no problem in admitting that I like her."

"We could tell." Garfield stated,

"What'd you mean?"

"It was obvious that you like her considering you were sucking each others' faces by the end of last night."

Vic crossed his arms over his chest, "And what?"

Wally laughed and slapped his knee for extra emphasis, "I like Jen; no doubt about it." Wally admitted,

"As in, you'd like to get her into bed or you actually _like_ her?" Dick wondered,

"No, as in, I really do like her man. It's weird... Y'know... 'Feelings' and all that junk." Wally explained, using his index fingers to indicate the quotation marks. Dick smirked.

"She was getting a tattoo done today..." Wally said, absentmindedly,

"What of?" Garfield asked,

"A voodoo doll," Wally responded,

"Awesome!" Garfield exclaimed. Vic said nothing but made his reaction clear through his use of uncertain facial expressions,

"Man, Jenny kinda scares me..." Vic informed him,

"I know... Isn't it great?" Wally replied,

"Sure?" Vic answered, unsure. He shot Dick a look through the mirror and Dick bit his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

Dick sighed and knew he was going to regret asking his next question but he needed confirmation. He turned to them and stood up straight, "Do I look okay?" He asked, perplexed,

"Honey, just add some heels and you'll be good to go," Vic teased. Dick quietly growled as they all broke out into chuckles and chortles.

"You've never cared for opinions on your clothes before... You must really like Kori, huh?" Wally assumed,

"Yeah... I do... I don't know... There's just something about her..." Dick trailed off,

"AWH!" The three of them mocked him simultaneously. Dick now knew he was right about regretting asking them.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want but keep it up and I won't tell you where I've put the rest of the beers." Dick grinned, triumphantly. Vic, Garfield and Wally all gasped like girls.

"He's a madman!" Wally squealed. Dick rolled his eyes but smirked nevertheless.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get going which means you guys need to get." Dick told them.

"And I just got comfy!" Garfield groaned. Dick shrugged and walked out the door with them before locking the front door behind him. While Vic and Garfield walked up ahead of Wally, he hung back to give words of encouragement to Dick.

"Dude?" Wally started,

"Yeah?" Dick responded,

"Just to let you know, I'm really happy that you're trying to date again... After the whole... Babs thing..."

Dick nodded slowly, remembering the painful memories of his own personal issues, "Thanks. Let's hope Kori isn't the same, huh?"

"I don't think she will be."

"Me neither..." Dick replied, "Later dude."

Wally nodded and saluted him with his index and middle finger before turning and stumbling up behind Vic and Garfield.

Dick shook his head at the ways of his friends. He inhaled a deep breath before he retrieved his car keys from his blazer pocket as he wandered over to his sleek, black car. He slid into the driver's seat and made his way across the site to Kori's cabin.

When Dick pulled up outside of Kori's cabin, he inhaled shakily. He glanced up at his mirror to check his appearance for a final time. Assuring himself that he looked okay, he reached over and grabbed the single red rose upon the passenger's seat. He softly smiled at the rose. He hoped that Kori liked it. Dick himself loved roses; he thought they were an elegant type of flower. He had never had the chance to buy flowers in the past. His ex girlfriend, Barbra hated flowers. She told him they always died really quickly so there was no point buying them. Dick rolled his eyes at the thought of Barbra.

Nervously, he got out of the car and slowly made his way up to Kori's door. He gulped and raised his fist before lightly knocking against the smooth wooden door. He waited a few moments before the door opened to reveal Jenny; looking perky and pink-haired as always. He was slightly disheartened that it wasn't Kori to answer the door but he just assumed she was finishing getting ready.

"Hey Jenny... Is Kori ready?" Dick asked,

"I'll check! Come in!" Jenny offered. Dick nodded and wandered in, holding the crimson flower behind his back slightly. He chuckled lightly as Jenny scurried into Kori's domain. He bit his lip a little as he glanced around her cabin. His eyes caught Rachel and Karen peeking out from the kitchen. He grinned and nodded to Rachel who mirrored his actions, minus the grin. Karen smirked, "Hey," She greeted,

"Hey," He responded. Suddenly, Jenny hurried out of Kori's room with a small smile. She ambled past Dick and joined Karen and Rachel in the kitchen. Dick chuckled at the three of them but then his expression sobered immediately as his eyes fell upon Kori. She slowly strolled out of her room with her hands timidly placed in front of her. Dick felt like his jaw was hanging a lot lower than it actually was. Kori was wearing a purple dress that ended just above her knees and hugged her body perfectly. It had a minor scoop in the chest area and had simple cap sleeves. She wore black wedges which gave her appearance the delicate addition of grace. To finish the outfit off, she wore a light black cardigan over her shoulders.

Kori wasn't sure how to respond to Dick remaining completely silent. She bit her lip and held her arm shyly. Her brows furrowed and she looked away from him. Kori began feeling self conscious after years of being told she could dress better from her _ex fiancé_. She had a sudden and unwilling pang of realisation that she needed to tell Dick about Xavier really soon.

"I am aware you informed me to dress almost formally, yes? Please, is my appearance... Suitable?" Kori spoke quietly as her stomach began to knot.

Dick shook his head to draw himself out of his thoughts. He smiled sweetly and gazed up at her face, rather than her body, "Kori... You look... Amazing..." He breathed as he searched for the perfect word to describe how good she looked.

Kori instantly brightened and she couldn't fight the girlish smile that made its way onto her face. Her cheeks became a red hue and she fluttered her eyelashes slightly, "Thank you..." She replied, pushing some hair behind her ear.

Suddenly, they both heard an outburst of an, "Awh!" that erupted from Jenny and Karen. Dick chuckled whereas Kori simply rolled her eyes. She refocused her green gems on Dick,

"Shall we depart?" Kori queried. Dick nodded but stopped as she got closer to him.

"Oh! Um... I got this for you..." Dick informed her, shyly handing her the rose. Kori gently took it from him with a gasp,

"Oh! It is beautiful..." She whispered, allowing her eyes to rake over the beautiful red rose, "Thank you..."

Dick shrugged in the most nonchalant way that he could. Kori giggled and leaned forward. She gave him a light peck on the cheek and Dick had a lopsided grin fixed against his lips. Suddenly, Rachel emerged from the kitchen with the smallest of smiles on her own face, "Shall I put it in water for you?" Rachel questioned. Kori smiled at her best friend and nodded whilst mouthing, 'Thank you'.

Rachel disappeared back into the kitchen and Kori turned to Dick with bright emerald eyes. Dick offered her his arm in a gentleman like manner. Kori giggled and graciously took his arm without question and they left the cabin.

Dick gently took Kori's soft hand, as they walked inside of the restaurant that they were registered to eat at. Kori tuned out completely as Dick mentioned his reservations to the man behind the podium by the door. She couldn't help but notice how elegant and glamorous the whole place was. There was a deep brown colour scheme running throughout the restaurant and the lights were lowly lit for the obvious ambiance of romance. There was a big crystal chandelier in the middle of the whole room and directly below it stood a round stage where a smartly dressed man was playing a saxophone. The music he was emitting was simply lovely; it was a mix between classical jazz and blues and gave the atmosphere a calm and controlled aura. She closed her eyes as she became intoxicated with the music.

Dick lightly tapped her arm to regain her attention. She shook her head and blushed after realising she was miles away. She ducked her head shyly, causing Dick to chuckle.

He led her through the large area and they sat within a booth. Kori was thankful for his choice in seating. As much as she liked the tables that were in the open, she much preferred booths; they held so much more privacy than that of a table. They were immediately able to dive into casual conversation with one another.

After their meals had been placed in front of them, their conversation seemed to steer more so towards personal affairs. Kori felt her heart thump within her ribcage as she considered telling Dick straight out about the _real_ reason she and the girls had come on their getaway.

Dick could sense the fears and concerns chasing Kori by the look on her face. He gently reached over and placed his hand over hers. Kori instantly softened and glanced up at him. He smiled softly at her,

"Everything okay?" Dick asked, the tone of his voice light. Kori stared at Dick with no readable expression for a minute. Then, she sighed,

"Richard... I believe I need to tell you the true reason for my being here on this getaway with my friends..." Kori announced. Dick tilted his head to the side, calmly waiting for her to continue,

Kori inhaled deeply, "A couple of days ago, I was standing within a church, waiting to marry a man with whom I thought I was supposed to be with. However... minutes before the ceremony was meant to start, my sister informed me that... She had been having an affair with my fiancé, Xavier. So, learning this... I obviously cancelled the wedding and made it clear to everyone by punching Xavier in the face... Karen then suggested that we needed to get away and... Here we are..." Kori paused and looked up, "I thought you ought to know as we are on the date and we are sharing more about our lives..."

Dick squeezed Kori's hand, "That's a horrible thing for someone to have to go through Kori... It's worse because you trusted Xavier, right?" Dick said, earning a curt nod from Kori, "... This doesn't affect the way I think of you though. I still think you're awesome and that Xavier guy was an idiot for allowing himself to get caught up in meaningless lust."

Kori softly smiled at his kind words,

"Sides, I don't know why he would have to cheat when he already had a girl like you on his arm..." Dick mumbled, his face instantly reddening as he realised he spoke aloud. Kori giggled at him becoming flustered. She found it quite endearing, strangely enough.

"Thank you, Richard. Truthfully, I was concerned about telling you about all of this in case you did the running of a mile?" Kori stated, unsure towards the end.

"Well you don't have to worry about that," Dick chuckled and straightened up, "Actually... Since we're sharing... I do have a similar reason to you for being here."

Kori blinked at him curiously. Dick inhaled a deep breath,

"Well... I was with this girl for about 3 years. Her name was Barbra and I thought she was 'the one' y'know?" Dick began, earning a nod from Kori as a response,

"Well, I was completely wrong about that. I already told you that I'm a police officer, right? So about 2 weeks ago, I came home early one day and was ready to surprise Babs about getting a pay rise at work. We had been planning on moving out of our tiny apartment for a long time so I was stupidly happy. But as I got to our room and threw open the door... I wished I hadn't." Dick darkly spoke the end sentence. Kori's eyes softened and she made a small gasp like noise.

"She wasn't..." Kori breathed, hoping his story had a happier twist than her own.

Dick gave her a sad type of smile, "She was... With this guy from the place she works at. His name is Terry. I even met him a couple times. Funny, huh?" Dick shrugged,

"I do not find her actions humorous at all. I believe she is a klorbag." Kori huffed, angered for Dick being treated so badly by his ex girlfriend.

"What's a klorbag?" Dick chuckled, momentarily forgetting himself.

"Oh... It is tamaranian for... Uh... Whore. I believe." Kori answered, quietly. Dick laughed in spite of the downbeat mood surrounding their storytelling.

"Yeah well, I won't be seeing her anytime soon." Dick stated,

"What did you do when you caught her with him?" Kori wondered,

"I threw Terry out and threw his clothes out the window. Fortunately, they fell into the pond below the apartment." Dick smirked while Kori giggled at the 'other man's' misfortune, "Then me and Babs had a big argument and considering I was the one with my name on the apartment lease, I told her to leave. She left and we haven't spoken since. But, Wally told me he saw her in town the other day with Terry so y'know..."

Kori shook her head, "That is not right." Kori announced,

"What'd you mean?"

"It is not right that the person who did the wrong thing is the one who is now seemingly happy. It is not fair..."

"I guess but... What can you do? I mean that's why the guys dragged me out here; to meet a girl. Wally's hoping I find Mrs. Grayson on this trip." Dick chuckled. Kori giggled behind her hand.

"And have you found a girl that you have taken a liking to?" Kori queried, smirking a little.

Dick brushed his thumb against her hand, gently, "I think I may have, y'know." Dick replied, a little more seriously. Kori blushed a light pink and cleared her throat. Dick grinned at the effect he had on her at that moment.

They continued to speak of personal things and the mood of their stories did not lift very much. Dick told Kori about the tragic death of his mother and father when he was 9 years old and how Bruce adopted him as his own son. Kori wondered how Dick was still so hopeful and cheerful after suffering in such a way at such a young age too. Hearing about the death of Dick's parents prompted Kori to explain her father's death to him in return. She told him with less sadness than he had when he explained the death of his parents. She had loved her father of course but she never felt like he was actually a father to him. She felt guilty as she remembered the day that he died. She had been at work at the time and she had simply said, "Okay," and she had put the phone down, blinked and continued working. No tears fell from her eyes the entire time that she was supposed to be mourning.

Dick found comfort in Kori. Although she wasn't close with her father; she still understood what it was like to lose a parent. He was happy that he could connect with her that way as there were no other people who understood what it was like to lose a parent, in any way whatsoever.

There was a brief silence between them as the depressing aura began to seep in and suffocate them. Dick smiled and sat up, tugging Kori up by her hand which was still securely beneath his own.

"May I make a suggestion, Miss Anders?" Dick asked, smirking,

"You may, Mr Grayson," Kori giggled, subconsciously leaning slightly closer to him. She may not have noticed how much closer she got but Dick certainly did and he didn't intend on wasting the moment.

"I suggest we move on from the depressing topics," He almost whispered,

"I could not agree more!" Kori informed him, smiling at the thought of talking in a more positive way. Dick chuckled and once he had sobered, his eyes fell upon Kori's cupid bow lips. The light-hearted atmosphere still heavily lingered but he practically desired her in that split second. He desperately wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure if _she_ wanted that.

Suddenly, he noticed that they were both moving in closer and his heart raced as he anticipated the kiss which was sure to follow.

But that didn't happen.

They both sprang away from each other as they heard a crashing sound from within the kitchen. Their heads turned towards the kitchen with shocked and confused expressions.

"What was that?" Kori asked, squinting her eyes a little,

"I bet it was plates," Dick determined. Kori turned to him and narrowed her eyes playfully at him,

"Pots." Kori estimated. Dick smirked and they returned their attention to the kitchen where they saw the chef open the door to reveal many cracked and broken plates.

"Yes!" Dick whooped,

"How did you know that?" Kori quizzed,

"Well if it was pots, it would sound more like-" Dick was cut off by the sound of roughly 3 pots smashing to the ground. Dick cringed and smiled at Kori,

"-That..." Dick finished. Kori giggled and placed her fingertips against her lips. Dick bit his lip and tilted his head at her,

"You wanna go?" Dick questioned,

"Okay," Kori agreed.

They paid the correct amount for their meals and made their way out into the parking lot. They got into Dick's car and were back on the road in minutes.  
It was quiet in the car. They did not say much to each other but they did not exactly need to either. There was the light tune of whatever radio station Dick had put on and the soft humming of the engine. Kori gave into a small smile as she looked out of the window.

Dick pulled up outside Kori's cabin and he walked her all the way up to the door. Dick felt bold as they stood there, staring at each other. So, he gently took her hand in his. Kori liked his forwardness and squeezed his hand in return to assure him it was okay.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Richard. It was truly wonderful," Kori gushed,

"I'm glad you had a good time, because I _know_ I did." Dick responded, grinning. Kori smirked at him and they both knew what they wanted to do.

Dick slowly moved in to attempt to kiss her again but fate was dealing him terrible cards this evening. There was a crash like noise from inside Kori's cabin and she squeezed her eyes shut and her lips transformed into a thin line.

"I hope they are not breaking things in there..." Kori sighed, rolling her eyes.

Dick chuckled and the moment was somewhat lost so they stood on the porch simply staring into each other's eyes. Kori's cheeks became a pink hue and she placed some hair behind her ear,

"I should... Probably get inside... Goodnight Richard," Kori stuttered. Dick nodded as Kori turned to open the door. Before she could even get her key in the lock, she felt a tap on her shoulder,

"Hey, Kori?" Dick began,

Kori slowly turned back around to face him, "Yes-" she was cut off as Dick rested a hand on her waist and rested his other at the base of her head and softly pressed his lips against hers. Kori was slightly surprised at first but Dick realised she wanted it too considering she lightly gripped his upper arms to kiss him back. There was minor use of tongue; Dick didn't want to push it into a make out session and ruin any chance he had with her.

When they parted, they both had red cheeks and they timidly smiled at each other.

"Will I... Be seeing you tomorrow?" Kori asked, quietly,

"God, yes." Dick answered, not even caring if he sounded eager to see her again. After all, he was.

Kori giggled and Dick released her but kissed her knuckles before completely letting go of her. He waved to her as he got back into his car. With a content sigh, Kori opened her door and closed it behind her. She calmly strolled past her awaiting friends who stood ready within the kitchen to hear every single detail of her evening.

"So? What happened, Kori!?" Karen burst, bouncing into her bedroom. Kori remained silent as she changed into her pyjamas.

"You're killing us, Kor!" Jenny whined, as Kori coolly sat cross-legged on her bed. She opened her bright green eyes and allowed the girly freak out to begin. She told them about the kiss and how much they had in common and how well they got along. Kori sighed like she was a loved up teenager and she fell onto her back with a gleeful squeak.

The following morning, the boys had decided to wander around the beach at mid-day. They had just begun to get bored of strolling around the beach when suddenly 4 specific girls caught their eyes and became the reason they wanted to stay.

They noticed that all of the girls had their eyes closed and they were all either sunbathing or sleeping. Wally grinned and tiptoed closer to Jenny who had her bare stomach exposed. He silently twisted the cap off of his water bottle and daringly splashed some against her flat stomach.

Jenny's eyes immediately widened and she squealed in shock. Wally practically fell over, laughing until Jen got to her feet. He gulped and began to run as fast as he could away from the pink haired beauty.

Garfield learned from Wally's failed strategies and calmly wandered over and sat by Rachel. He smiled brightly at her when she looked up from her book. His heartbeat became faster when she raised an eyebrow as if mentally asking him why he was there. He scratched the back of his head nervously. Rachel may have been a dark beauty but she certainly didn't falter in being scary.

Vic knew exactly where he was heading and he strutted over to Karen who instantly recognised his whistling. She sat up and they pretty much did what they were always doing. Making out and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

Dick watched his friends with a content smile on his face. He spotted Kori on a pool style lounge chair and wandered over to her. He sat on the edge of her chair and noticed she was napping. He smiled softly at how peaceful she looked while she slept. He noted the pink fuzzy blanket that was covering her and smiled; she liked pink. What a surprise.

He carefully pushed some stray hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear. Suddenly, she woke with a start and threw her wrist in his direction. Dick caught it with ease and waited as the red headed girl slowly opened her eyes. He smirked down at her as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to become less disorientated. She gave him a sleepy smile and sat up to stretch, resulting in the blanket to slip.

Dick gulped and felt his neck heat up suddenly as he observed the revealing green bikini she was wearing. Although he would never want to come across to Kori as a typical guy, he had trouble not staring at her; she really did have a perfect body.

He shook his head and cleared his throat as Kori became more awake.

"Richard!" Kori exclaimed, smiling and throwing her arms around his neck. Dick chuckled against her shoulder and returned the hug. His hands found nothing but soft bare skin. He enjoyed the fact that she smelled of peaches and mangos and other tropical fruits.

As they pulled away from each other, Dick was unsure whether or not to kiss her. He faltered and simply kissed her cheek. Kori, in return, smiled timidly at his actions.

"Can we talk about... Where we sort of... Are with each other now?" Dick stammered, unsure how to word it,

"Yes... I believe that would be a good idea." Kori responded,

"Well... How would you feel if I asked you... To... Y'know... Be my girlfriend?"

"I would likely say yes."

Dick's eyes shone, "Awesome!" He declared, "Um... So do you wanna...?"

Kori nodded and she laughed at how nervous they were being with each other. Dick then allowed himself to softly peck her lips. It was nothing like what Karen and Vic called kissing. It was quick and sweet; all that was needed.

"I wanted to do that since I got here." Dick admitted. Kori smirked and tilted her head at him. Dick's eyes fell upon Garfield and Rachel. Dick hoped Garfield would pluck up enough courage to eventually ask her out. Anyone could see that the little dude was praying for her to take interest in him.

Kori grinned and nudged Dick lightly, "Stop staring. They will think you are weird." Kori pointed out, playfully. Dick chuckled and gave Kori all of his attention,

"So, what time did you girls get out here?" Dick queried,

"I believe we got here at 9am," Kori responded,

"What!? You've been out her for 3 hours? I only woke up like 30 minutes ago."

"The difference between you and I, Richard." Kori chortled. Dick gave into laughing about it too.

In the midst of their laughing, they almost missed Rachel storming up to them. Kori grew concerned. Rachel looked angry yet also embarrassed.

"I'm sorry but I _need_ you to come back to the cabins with me... Like right now." Rachel stated,

Kori blinked and looked from Rachel to Dick to back at Rachel who was now already marching down the beach. Kori shook her and stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself securely.

"Uh... I'll see you later?" Dick hoped,

"Yes... Apologies... I wonder what has happened..." Kori trailed off as she picked up her bag,

"By that reaction, I wouldn't imagine it to be anything good." Dick replied,

Kori sighed and leaned down to peck his lips quickly. He smiled and watched her run down the beach to catch up with Rachel.

He breathed in deeply and glanced over at Garfield who looked like he had been sown to the sand. Dick shook his head and got up to go and speak to him...


	6. Chapter 6

Kori breathed deeply as she jogged to catch up with Rachel who was still speedily storming away from the beach. "Rachel!" Kori puffed, "Wait!"

Rachel immediately halted and turned to face Kori. Kori raised an eyebrow at Rachel as she noticed her bright red cheeks before anything else. "What... What is... Is something wrong?" Kori breathed, placing a hand on her hip.

Rachel folded her arms over her chest and frowned. She looked away from Kori and huffed while her cheeks continued to flame up. "No... Yes... I don't know." Rachel groaned,

"Will you please explain to me what has caused you to seem so abrupt?" Kori asked,

"Garfield... Garfield... Asked me out on a date..." Rachel explained quietly. Kori gasped and squealed joyfully for her. The red head leaned forward and embraced Rachel tightly, showing the extent of her happiness for Rachel.

"Oh! That is wonderful! What did you say?" Kori pressed,

"... I said yes..."

"I am failing to see what has happened that has made this situation so terrible..."

"I'm not supposed to be here to go on dates with random guys... I'm... We're meant to be here to help you get over Xavier."

Kori involuntarily felt a pang of hurt and anger at the mention of her ex fiancés name. True, she was having a wonderful time away from the stress of her wedding shamble and she really was gaining deeper feelings for Dick but she still hadn't quite got past the whole situation with her sister and Xavier. Kori shook her head.

"Rachel... I am currently very happy and that is because I have allowed myself to connect with Richard. No one would begrudge you for doing the same with Garfield." Kori explained,

"But-" Rachel was cut off,

"Do you like Garfield _that_ way?"

"Wh-What?"

"Do. You. Like. Garfield. That. Way?"

Rachel looked away moodily, "I don't know..." She huffed,

Kori crossed her arms over her chest, "Rachel." She deadpanned,

"Alright! Maybe... Okay, a little bit..." Rachel sighed,

Kori smirked, "Well then. There is nothing to act so dramatic about, yes?" Kori laughed,

Rachel's cheeks burned as she realised Kori was making a lot of sense. She chewed on her lip slightly as she was hesitant to ask the next question of Kori. She groaned and shuffled her feet uncomfortably,

"Kori?" She began,

"Yes?" Kori answered,

"Will you... Help me... Get ready?" Rachel stuttered, irritated by her own request.

Kori's green eyes were suddenly filled with life and excitement. She clasped her hands together in front of her and jumped lightly on the spot,

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" Kori gasped. Rachel rolled her eyes as Kori dragged her back to the cabins by a tug of her hand.

The evening drew closer and time was ticking away as Rachel's date with Garfield quickly rolled on. Kori was calmly sitting on the end of Rachel's bed, eating noodles while she waited to see the 5th outfit choice that Rachel had chosen. Rachel sighed and stepped out from behind a changing screen. She groaned and crossed her arms over her chest in irritation at her own inability to make a decision.

"This one?" Rachel grumbled,

"Mm... I believe it is too dark." Kori responded,

"I already told you... Dark is my style."

"In that case, wear what makes you feel comfortable, Rachel,"

"I felt comfortable with the first outfit!"

Rachel whined and wandered back behind the screen to change once more. Kori stifled a giggle at the difference in Rachel's behaviour. Kori knew that she was getting impatient about the date which is why finding the right outfit was proving difficult for her.

"So, are you not seeing Dick tonight?" Rachel called from behind the screen,

"No, I am. He has proposed the, "Chill night" within my cabin this evening." Kori answered, placing more noodles in her mouth.

"Sounds... Peaceful."

"Mm..."

"Kori... Do you really like Dick? Like properly?"

Kori sat up straight for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows as if she were deeply thinking about it. She slowly broke out into a smile,

"I truly do like him very much so..." She breathed,

"... But?" Rachel interjected,

"I am still fearful for the future..." Kori paused and looked down, "... What it shall bring..."

"I understand. You want to be proven that not all men are the same as Xavier." Rachel stated.

Kori gave a ghost of a smile at the hope of that being true. She really hoped Dick was different from Xavier and so far; she was not disappointed in the slightest.

"Precisely..." Kori answered, quietly, "Anyway, tonight is not about me. Let me look at you once more."

With that, Rachel stepped out from behind the screen to reveal her outfit choice. She wore black skinny jeans with black boots and a deep blue sweater adorned her torso. She tugged at the sleeves, clearly feeling self conscious.

"Beautiful." Kori stated, smiling.

"Mm. You could have said that the first time I put it on, y'know." Rachel quipped. Kori grinned and couldn't stifle the giggle that erupted from within her.

Soon enough, Kori wished Rachel the best for her date before scampering off to her own cabin. Rachel inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes as she waited for Garfield to appear. Suddenly, she heard a couple of light knocks at her door and reopened her eyes immediately.

She exhaled a deep breath and silently cursed herself for being such a _girl_ and allowing herself to become nervous over such an event. She slowly turned around and opened the door.

She must have opened the door suddenly because Garfield became unbalanced and wobbled on the spot. He nervously chuckled and regained his composure while Rachel shot him a look with a raised eyebrow.

"You- You look great, Rachel," He stammered, his nerves getting the better of him, momentarily.

"Uh... Thanks." Rachel replied, not used to receiving compliments.

"Sh- Should we leave?" Garfield wondered, holding out his hand for her. She graciously accepted his hand and wandered out of the door.

"Are we driving?" Rachel wondered,

"No... I thought we could walk and talk... I think it's better to get to know someone." Garfield replied. Rachel gave into a small smile while Garfield wasn't looking. She had to give him credit. He was a lot deeper than what met the eye.

So, they walked along the path beside the road which led away from the busyness of the shops and arcades of their situated residence. Rachel wasn't exactly used to surprises either so the wait to find out what they were doing for the evening was slowly getting to her.

It shocked her how well they got along. They spoke for the majority of the walk and Rachel learned a lot more about Garfield. Things that were personal; things she did not expect him to harbour.

She learned about all kinds of things such as a past girlfriend named Terra, who had a big effect on his personality and his own trust issues with others. He told her about his parents and how they died whilst he was a child in Africa. Whereas most girls would probably be put off a guy if he was so straight forward about his personal life, Rachel was different from _most girls_. She felt privileged that he would feel close enough to tell her and trust her with his personal issues.

After speaking about a range of different things, Garfield finally halted outside a large building and grinned. Rachel couldn't read the sign as it was getting darker. She roughly made out the word, 'marine' but was still confused.

"Where are we, Garfield?" Rachel asked,

"We, Miss Roth, are at a Sea Life Centre." He replied, proudly.

"Uh..." Rachel stuttered, unsure how to respond to that.

Garfield chuckled, "I know. It sounds like the most boring thing you'd want to do on a date but it's different from a day trip."

"Oh?" Rachel smirked,

"Yup. I know the owner and he gave me permission to bring you here to see the animals and give them a midnight feed; something no normal visitor would be able to do."

"That sounds... Really fun actually..."

Garfield smiled at Rachel and their eyes locked for a moment. Sapphire mixed with emerald and they became lost for a moment within each other. Rachel's cheeks became heated and she looked away immediately.

Garfield's grin spread and he grabbed Rachel's hand and led her inside. He switched the lights on as he entered the place and the lights flickered on, revealing different marine based creatures. Rachel gasped for a moment and she immediately saw sharks, dolphins, whales, seahorses, octopuses and even starfish.

"So, what do you wanna feed first, Rae?" Garfield quizzed, tugging gently on her hand.

Rachel fully noted the use of the nickname, 'Rae' but she kind of liked it; she had a feeling it would grow on her.

"How about the sharks?" Rachel put out there,

"I had a feeling you'd go for the dangerous ones," Garfield chuckled,

Rachel smirked and hurried up to the shark tank while Garfield retrieved the meat to feed the sharp toothed creatures. Gar grinned as he handed Rachel a big chunk of meat to throw in. The meat was cold and moist and made Rachel cringe but she quickly chucked the meat into the water. The shark swam up high and collected the meat between his jaws. Rachel smiled widely and felt her heart thump within her chest as the action caused a burst of adrenaline.

"That was incredible!" Rachel exclaimed,

"I know right!" Garfield replied, throwing another piece of meat into the tank.

"Have you fed them many times before?"

"Oh yeah; I do it all the time. I try to come down from Gotham twice a week to feed them."

"That sounds amazing."

"I've loved animals since I was a kid. That's why I loved Africa so much. Everywhere you looked there were animals of all different forms."

"Do you miss Africa?"

"Sometimes... I felt really happy there and my parents loved gaining research from Africa. It was more insightful than anywhere else."

They were both quiet for a moment as they were both in deep thought. Garfield smiled and shook his head to free his mind from negative thoughts.

"Dolphins next?" He asked. Rachel nodded and took his hand as they walked across the floor and up the stairs to see the large tank with four dolphins within it. The dolphins began to squeak cheerfully. One raised its head out of the water and came close to Rachel. She leaned back and gasped out of shock of the dolphins' actions. The dolphin hesitated, as if waiting for her to do something. Rachel slowly and carefully lowered her hand onto the dolphin's head and gave it a gentle rub.

"Looks like Flipper likes you." Garfield commented, sitting beside her.

"Flipper?" Rachel laughed, raising an eyebrow at him,

"I know. Original, huh?" He chuckled. Rachel found herself giggling along too.

"Just a little." She answered, returning her focus to the dolphin in question. Garfield continued to simply stare at her with the faintest of smiles upon his lips. He really did like Rachel. She was different to other girls. She was dark and unpredictable. She hid her emotions until she wanted to reveal them and he thought that to be a smart thing to do to stop yourself from getting hurt on account of letting your emotions show too much, too soon.

Garfield and Rachel finished giving the other marine creatures their food and were soon switching the lights off and locking the doors behind them as they left. They walked side by side in a comfortable silence, only hearing the occasional car going past. Rachel sucked in a breath and allowed her hand to fit against Garfield's hand. It was probably the only thing she could do to remotely portray any sign of affection in public.

Garfield noted the gesture but decided not to make a big deal over it considering Rachel would probably _not_ appreciate it in the slightest. He decided to be careful as he didn't want to force Rachel into being someone she wasn't.

Finally, they stumbled across a food truck. Rachel smirked to herself. She liked what they were doing for food better than that of going to some fancy restaurant that would simply give her a headache. Keeping it as casual as possible was better for her.

Garfield stepped up to order for them, "Can I get a tofu burger please and a strawberry big gulp?" He asked. He then turned to Rachel who was staring at him with a look of consideration.

"I'll have the same, please." Rachel stated,

"Are you sure?" Garfield wondered, blinking at her,

"Yeah sure, why not,"

"Well... A lot of people aren't a fan of tofu..."

"I'll try it. I'm sure it isn't the worst thing."

Garfield stared at her, shocked by her willingness to try something new. Rachel quirked a smile which in turn, caused Garfield to smile. He looked away to pay and Rachel continued to look at him with a glint to her dark eyes. She couldn't help but feel closer to him. She wasn't sure about him at first but she had got to know him and she could honestly admit that she was beginning to like him more and more. She blushed at the thought of her own feelings. She straightened up as Garfield received the food and gave her what she ordered.

They began to walk away from the truck back towards the cabins and Garfield hesitated to eat the first bite of his tofu burger. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him,

"Aren't you gonna eat it?" She asked, confused,

"I want you to try yours first," He chuckled,

She rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged. She inhaled a breath and took a small bite of the tofu burger. Garfield waited patiently to hear her verdict.

"Hm... It's not bad... Not bad at all, actually." Rachel stated after swallowing the bite.

"Oh yeah! I've found someone who agrees that it's not the worst thing on Earth!" Garfield boasted, taking a big bite of his own burger. Rachel laughed quietly and slowly finished her burger a couple of seconds after Garfield demolished his.

The two of them reached Rachel's cabin and silently stood next to each other, unsure of how to finish the evening. Garfield rubbed the back of his neck and grinned nervously at Rachel who seemed to be patiently waiting for him to decide on what he was going to do.

Garfield gave into a deep exhale of breath, "Look Rachel..." He paused and took her hand in his, "I... I really like you and I hope you like me too... You make me kinda nervous so I'm pretty sure I really like you anyways..."

Rachel quirked the tiniest smile. With a sudden rush of confidence, Garfield leaned in and placed a quick, sweet kiss against Rachel's lips. She returned it without question and blushed when they parted. Garfield broke the restraint and gave into some more nervous laughter.

Kori smiled and watched Dick as he slowly stepped out of her cabin. She had had the most wonderful evening with him and she felt ecstatic that they had had an evening in to learn more about each other. Dick turned back to face her and was surprised when she quickly threw her arms around his neck and latched her lips to his. His surprise melted away instantly however and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, smiling a lot while he did so.

Kori released him and grinned at him. He chuckled. Kori suddenly saw Garfield wandering away from Rachel's cabin looking pretty pleased with himself. Dick saw her expression and raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" He quizzed,

Kori took his hand and pulled him closer to her, "Look," She told him, nodding her head in Garfield's direction,

"Oh, he looks happy," Dick noted,

Kori clapped her hands lightly, "Oh! I hope they had a good time!" Kori squeaked. Dick chuckled and turned to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"I will see you tomorrow, yes?" Kori hoped,

"Of course," Dick responded. He kissed her hand and backed away slowly. He turned and jogged over to Garfield who looked like he had been shaken from a trance. Dick threw his arm around his friend and prepared to grill him about his date.

Kori watched Dick go and smiled to herself. She was really starting to fall for the ebony haired guy. She hadn't planned to gain feelings for anyone on this trip but she could hardly stop thinking about Dick Grayson.

Then, she slipped on her shoes and closed her door. She sprinted over to Rachel's cabin and knocked on the door lightly. Rachel opened the door and rolled her eyes, knowing it was only a matter of time before Kori appeared to hear about the date.

Kori wandered inside and bounced on the spot, waiting for Rachel to tell her about the date.

"Kori, what on Earth could you be here for?" Rachel said, sarcastically,

"What happened!? Richard and I saw Garfield looking quite happy to say the very least." Kori urged,

"It was really nice actually..." Rachel paused, "He took me to the sea life centre to give the animals a midnight feed."

"Oh! How sweet!"

"Mm... Then we went and got tofu burgers..."

"Tofu burgers? But... They are disgusting!"

"I thought I'd hate it but it was actually really good, much to Garfield's happiness."

"So... Did you kiss?"

"... We did..."

Kori squealed and threw her arms around Rachel in an embrace. Rachel sighed but smiled at Kori's enthusiasm.

"I am so happy for you!" Kori announced,

"I'm kinda happy for me too..." Rachel replied,

"So, you are together now, yes?"

"I don't know... We didn't really talk about it before he left."

"I will be interrogating you once more tomorrow then,"

"I don't doubt that,"

Kori sighed and smirked, "I suppose I will see you at breakfast then. Goodnight, Rachel!"

Rachel nodded, "Night Kori," She responded.

Kori waved as she walked out of Rachel's cabin. The red head shivered as she heard Rachel's door close. She hopped down the front steps of the cabin and slowly began to walk back to her own cabin.

The wind was bitter and was picking up quickly. A harsh rustle caused Kori's hair to go everywhere and her ears were deafened momentarily by the blustery weather. As the angry weather calmed for the moment, Kori caught something just barely. She heard movement and the snap of a twig from within the bushes across from her cabin. She turned her head and squinted her eyes to try and see the source.

"H-Hello? Is someone there?" She stuttered, frightened. She looked left and right, certain that she had heard someone or something. She gulped and her heartbeat increased. The dark proved too much and she gave up trying to spot whatever she thought was behind the foliage. She shrugged and hurried up the steps of her cabin. It must have been her imagination.

She made sure to lock the door and all of the windows however; just in case...


	7. Chapter 7

Kori brushed some stray red hair behind her ear and she sighed as she walked up the metal stairs. She wasn't the biggest fan of clubs; she found them too loud and the intoxicated people within them were no better. When she reached the top of the stairs, she got slightly distracted and she began to look out into the night sky while her friends wandered inside the overbearing building. The club was created within a large warehouse that had been abandoned for years so it wasn't short of space; it was just too bad that the space was taken up by inebriated idiots.

Kori felt a tug on her hand and she turned her head and smiled. Dick tilted his head at her and smiled back, "Everything okay?" He asked, brushing his thumb against her hand.

Kori nodded, "Everything is fine. Shall we go in?" Kori lied. She was _not_ in the mood to sit at a bar and have drunk guys hit on her or drunk girls be bitches to her; two situations that seemed to happen quite a lot when she went to places like this in the past.

Honestly, Kori couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. She wasn't able to get much sleep after she heard the noises in the bushes on her way back from Rachel's cabin. She had the strangest feeling that someone was lurking as she tossed and turned under the sheets. When she had attempted to go to bed, her heart had thumped continuously and she didn't even know what it was that was frightening her so much.

Kori was brought out of her thoughts of the night before by Dick who was clicking his fingers and waving his hand in front of her face with a raised eyebrow, "Kori? Are you _sure_ everything is alright? You really spaced out then," He stated, tightening his grip on her hand,

She bit her lip for a moment, unsure whether or not to tell Dick about what she had heard. She forced a smile, "Apologies. I promise... I am alright." Kori shrugged, pulling Dick into the club with her.

Smoke was the first thing that Kori could taste. The air was thick with the stuff and it travelled into her system through her senses before anything else could. She spluttered as she felt the smoke fill her lungs.

"Nice." Dick said, sarcastically. He squinted his eyes to attempt to see through the solid mass of smoke in the air. He knew it would dissipate once they were properly inside of the club so he yanked Kori's hand and they began to walk.

Kori really didn't love this. She could barely hear anything on account of the powerful blast of music that was causing her ears to ring and her head to pound. She could roughly make out shapes as the lights and lasers of the club were blinding her and making it close to impossible to see anything other than white spots. She shook her head and allowed Dick to lead her over to the bar.

She let go of a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding. She and Dick took a seat and Dick ordered them some drinks. Kori decided against having an alcoholic drink; she didn't feel that she needed it. She didn't think she should use beverages to force herself to have a good time. Dick leaned on his elbows and smiled at Kori who hadn't noticed he had been staring. He leaned closer to her,

"You look really nice tonight, by the way," He half shouted,

"What?" Kori yelled back, not hearing his compliment over the loudness of the music,

"You look really nice tonight!" He howled, laughing slightly. Kori turned to him and smiled. She then mouthed a, 'thank you' before she touched his chin gently and brought him in for a sweet kiss. It wasn't forced and it wasn't rushed. Even so, sweet kisses like that caused Dick to have 'butterflies' which he couldn't seem to cease.

He gave her a goofy grin as she released him. Kori giggled and reached out for her drink and took a sip through the pink neon straw. Suddenly, Wally and Rachel appeared before the couple. Dick chuckled at their expressions. Wally looked like he was exhausted from dancing already and Rachel looked like she wanted to kill everyone in the room.

"I feel ready to pass out!" Wally yelled, breathing heavily.

"Having fun then?" Dick returned, matching his volume. Wally simply shot him a grin as a response. Dick shook his head and smirked. He turned to Rachel,

"Is the new boyfriend embarrassing you?" He shouted, grinning,

Rachel looked back at Garfield before answering him. The energetic guy was jumping all over the place like he had ants in his pants. Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"Just a little!" She yelled back to Dick who simply laughed. Kori giggled at the antics of Garfield and the reaction of her best friend.

While Kori flipped a section of hair over her shoulder, her eyes scanned over something that made her heart stop and her blood run cold.

She had to double take to spot him again but when she attempted to do just that, he was nowhere. Kori shook her head as she felt her face heat up and heart speed up.

Her sight was gaining interference; the lights in the club kept brightening then dimming. Her vision was becoming blurry and disorientated. She knew she was beginning to panic.

Suddenly, she saw him again. Her breathing became deeper and she felt weak with fear. She prayed that she was imagining it; that he wasn't really there.

He was coming closer to her and her fear wasn't decreasing. The one person she thought she had escaped was here and was getting closer to her. Her eyes darted all over the place in hope of locating the exit door.

Dick and Rachel turned to Kori who looked like she was suffocating within her own thoughts and imagination.

"Kori?" Rachel shouted,

"Kor?" Dick repeated, just as loudly.

Kori wasn't responding and didn't until Dick rested a hand against her bare shoulder. She flinched and turned to him with wide eyes.

Her breathing didn't cease to a normal level as she looked between Dick and the exit, "Apologies... I must... Ugh..." Kori panted but couldn't finish her answer as she bolted for the door.

"Kori, wait!" Dick shouted, getting up off of his seat in the process.

Kori pushed her way through the crowds of drunken people with force, desperate to get out. Her chest was beginning to hurt where she was struggling to breath at a normal pace. She glanced behind her and had a small pang of fear as she saw him closer than he had been. With a shrill scream, she shoved the door open and sprinted outside.

The icy night air hit her like knives piercing her skin. She sucked in a harsh and uneven breath. She felt hot tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. She placed a hand on her forehead as she attempted to calm herself and control her breathing.

Xavier. She couldn't believe it. Surely it couldn't have been him. How would he even know she was here? She didn't tell anyone where she was heading.

She couldn't erase the mental image of his face from her mind no matter how hard she tried. A small cry erupted from her throat as she lost control of her emotions. She was beginning to question her sanity. Was he really there or was it simply a figment of her imagination?

Kori's legs were refusing to hold her so she stumbled slightly and rested her back against the wall beside the door and let herself slowly slide down it. She rubbed her hands over her tear stained face and drew her knees up to her chin as she allowed more tears to fall.

That was how Dick found her a couple of minutes later. He speedily glanced around as he threw open the door. He heard sniffles and immediately turned towards Kori.

"Kor?" He whispered. He stooped and sat right beside her as he gently touched her arm. He was instantly worried about his girlfriend. She was cold, crying and shaking. Whatever had happened inside of the club had clearly spooked her to an unexplainable extent.

"Kori?" He repeated. Kori slowly raised her head and his eyebrows furrowed in concern at the fresh red rings circling her beautiful jade eyes. He stroked her hair tenderly and noted that she closed her eyes, clearly soothed by his actions.

"Kor, I'm gonna take you back to the cabins, alright?" He told her. Kori silently nodded in cooperation. He calmly kissed her forehead and stood up,

"I'm gonna go and tell the others. I'll be right back, okay?" Dick informed her. Kori hesitated before she nodded in agreement. Dick retreated back into the overbearing club to tell the others that they were leaving.

While she was alone, Kori replayed what she saw in her head. Why was she seeing Xavier now; real or not? She hated him with everything in her. He was a monster who was vicious and who had done despicable and unforgivable things.

Kori furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, anger, fear and sadness. She had so many emotions swirling inside of her; there was no wonder that she had broken down minutes beforehand.

The frightened red head slowly got to her feet and gripped the metal railing in front of her for support and balance. The chilly night time breeze danced around her and flowed through her long tresses of auburn hair. She hugged herself and jumped slightly as she heard the door open again.

Although, she suddenly felt a weight lifted from her and she was able to breathe without hiccupping as Dick placed a soft hand on her waist and another on her arm.

"Ready to go?" Dick asked, calmly. Kori nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. She wasn't sure why but she felt so safe with him; she felt like he would protect her from her own demons.

Dick took Kori's cabin keys from her shaky hand and opened the door for them. He softly released her and watched her carefully as she stepped inside and made her way into the bedroom.

Dick sighed. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to help Kori. He knew he was falling in love with her so it caused him pain to see her so distraught and to not know how to make it better. He placed the keys on the side counter in the kitchen and made sure the door was locked before he wandered into the bedroom.

He noticed Kori trying to take off her heels but her shaky hands were not allowing her to do so easily. Dick smiled patiently and rounded her bed and kneeled before her. Kori tiredly tilted her head at him.

"I'll do that for you," He said, softly as he began to unbuckle the thin strap on her heels.

"Thank you," Kori croaked, gently stroking Dick's face. She gave into a deep sigh and leaned back on her elbows. She let her head fall back slightly and felt her long hair cascade over the bed. Dick continued to remove one heel and he added small signs of affection as he placed small kisses over the bottom half of her leg.

Once both shoes were off, Kori brought her legs up and crossed them upon the bed. Dick straightened up and sat beside her.

"I suppose I should let you sleep..." Dick trailed off as he moved to get up to leave. Kori's eyes widened and her breathing sped up. She whimpered and touched his hand.

Dick smiled sweetly and sat back down. He took her hands in his and kissed her cheek, "Do you want me to stay the night?" He asked,

"Please?" Kori replied, softly.

"Of course, Kori." Dick answered in a hushed tone. Kori gave him a small smile and gently kissed his lips. It was quick but it was enough to tell Dick, 'Thank you'.

"I have to go to my cabin to get something to sleep in but I'll be back before you know it. Okay?" Dick explained. Kori bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed but she slowly nodded.

Dick released Kori's hands and left. Kori smiled as she heard him pick up the keys and lock her in so she felt safer. She sighed and got to her feet. She grabbed a pyjama set that consisted of a baby pink string top and white sweatpants.

She trudged into the bathroom and almost screamed at her own appearance. She had lost her usual golden glow and she looked as pale as Rachel. Her eyes were dark with lack of sleep and they had hints of raw pink where she had been crying. She looked frightful and she began to wonder how Dick hadn't ran for the hills at the sight of her.

She retreated back to her bedroom and she took a seat on the bed once again. The dark corners of her imagination were beginning to seep into the logical side of her mind. She started to believe that she could hear whispering outside the window and that she could hear shuffling too. She squeezed her eyes shut and tapped her knee, hoping none of it was _real._

A crack of thunder caused her to gasp and her eyes shot open. She immediately glanced at the window that was getting pelted with rain. Kori screamed and backed up against the headboard of her bed as she was certain that she saw Xavier's face. However, with a flash of lightening,; it was gone.

Kori groaned and broke into tears once again. She cuddled herself and drew her knees up to her chin. She could feel a lump in her throat and her hair was beginning to stick to her face from the wetness of her cheeks.

Suddenly, Kori felt a hand touch her shoulder and she sat bolt right up and gasped. Dick held his hands up in defence, "Kor! It's me... It's just me..." He hushed.

Kori's shoulders slumped and she hiccupped as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she instantly calmed a little. Dick was beginning to get more and more concerned with Kori's behaviour. He hummed a soothing tune and gently rubbed Kori's back,

"It's okay, Kori... I promise..." Dick whispered, running his fingers through her long ruby locks. He felt her nod against his shoulder.

The two of them shifted and began to slowly and silently slide beneath the sheets. Kori gave into a long yawn. She was exhausted. The whole evening had not only freaked her out but it had also worn her out in the process.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Dick wondered, brushing his thumb over Kori's slender fingers as they held hands beneath the fabric that covered them.

Kori broke into a cheerful smile and nodded. Dick grinned and shuffled closer to her. Kori turned so her back was facing Dick. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin against her shoulder. Kori sighed in contentment. She felt serene and relaxed while Dick was around her. She felt like nothing could get to her while he was there. She had already placed so much trust in him and she knew she was not wrong to do so. Although Dick caused her to relax, she was still concerned and scared about what she had been seeing and hearing recently.

Dick watched Kori as she drifted off to sleep after a short period of time. Her chest rose and fell with an even pace. He wasn't tired. He remained beside Kori for the first 4 hours that she was asleep just making sure that she was okay. Although, around 3am she began to groan and mumble incoherent things. He didn't need to hear the words to know that she must have been having a nightmare. She grew sweatier and she struggled to stay still. Her words fuelled by fear got louder and suddenly, she sat bolt right up and screamed.

Dick followed her actions and sat up immediately. Kori dropped her head into her hand and panted heavily. Dick swallowed the lump that was in his throat and placed a comforting hand on Kori's back. He brushed the hair that was in her face behind her ear.

"Kori... Baby..." He whispered, "I have to ask what it is that's been freaking you out..."

Kori gave into a shaky sigh, "I have already told you about my ex-fiancé, Xavier. Yes?" Kori began,

"Yeah... The basics of him being an asshole." Dick responded. Kori faintly smiled.

"He is... worse than I made him out to be..."

"How can he be worse, Kori?"

Kori looked down at her lap.

"Kori?" Dick urged.

"He did worse things than being unfaithful to me with my sister..."

"Like... What?"

"Well... My relationship with him was not happy and was not... like this; not like our relationship. It was a dark relationship. I... I was physically abused by him and on one occasion; only one, he... He..."

"He what, Kor?"

"He... Raped me and attempted to explain it to be a misunderstanding... The product of that horrible event was a child... I became pregnant after that night... Although it was a horrible way to conceive a child... I... I was so excited..."

"Wh-What happened?"

"Xavier forced me to terminate the pregnancy... He threatened me and told me that he would leave me and no one would love me if I had a child..."

"Why wouldn't he want a child with you?"

"He told me that he could not... Bare to have a child with me... We never talked about the subject again... That is as much as I can think of that he did... Richard... I understand if this is too much and I would understand if you wish to terminate this relationship..." Kori said quietly. She kept her head down and refused to look Dick in the eye.

Dick was speechless. He was horrified by the things Kori had told him about. First and foremost, he was enraged. He wanted to find Xavier and torture him until he begged for mercy which wouldn't be given to him. He was livid; he couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel and could put someone like Kori through all of that.

Kori had grown unhappy and she could feel tears falling down her cheeks. Dick hadn't answered her for such a long time; she was scared that by telling him, she had ruined everything.

She sighed and turned away but was shocked to feel Dick place his hand over hers to stop her. She looked back at him, confused.

"What makes you think I would wanna give you up so easily?" He asked, smiling and brushing a fresh tear away.

"But... My past... You do not wish to break up?" Kori stuttered,

"Of course not. Kori, you've been through a lot but that just makes me wanna stay with you more. I wanna be the one that proves to you that not every guy is like that scum, Xavier."

Kori faintly smiled,

"None of this changes how I feel about you, Kori. And I swear to God, if I ever meet Xavier; I am going to kill him."

Kori sniffled and leaned up to kiss his lips. Dick gripped Kori's waist and pulled her as close as possible. They released each other after a moment and smiled at one another. They quietly laid back down and drifted off to sleep at the same time. Kori was happy that Dick knew every bit of the truth in connection with her relationship with Xavier but she was still uneasy. She felt like things were going to get worse before they got better...


	8. Chapter 8

Kori grinned in triumph as she tied her wet hair up into a ponytail. They had all been out surfing for the entire day. The guys were all very shocked to see that Kori was highly skilled in the art of surfboarding.

"I don't even understand it. You must have surfed a lot as a kid?" Dick commented, closing Kori's door as they both wandered inside her cabin.

"I moved homes a lot but when I was living in Tarmeran; beaches were everywhere. The island was very Caribbean-like." Kori explained, throwing her towel into the bathroom hamper.

Dick crept up and placed his arms around her middle from behind, "Well, you were awesome." He complimented her,

"Thank you," She giggled, turning in his arms to give him a kiss.

It had been a few days since Kori experienced sights and thoughts of Xavier and she was beginning to move past it, believing it to be nothing. She was starting to act like her normal cheerful self and Dick was so glad for that. He hated seeing her so upset and distraught.

"You know what, I'm gonna cook for us tonight." Dick announced,

"Oh, you are?" Kori responded, smirking,

"Yep! Mm... I'll need some things. I'm gonna go out to that little shop. I'll be back in about 10 minutes, alright?"

"Okay,"

Dick pecked Kori's lips and released her. He wandered out of the bathroom with Kori following closely but she stopped in her bedroom.

"You may leave the door on the latch. I wish to take a shower before we eat," Kori informed him.

Dick nodded as he headed out the door, "See you in a little bit," He stated, earning a short nod from Kori as a response.

She sighed with content. She was so very happy being in a relationship with Dick. He was so _very_ different to Xavier. Instead of being hit, bruised and grabbed, Dick was gentle, kind and protective of her. She had never really had that with Xavier. He never even tried to make her feel safe. She was always scared when they were alone because she knew what he was **really** capable of. He put on a performance around other people which explained why he acted like he didn't understand what Kori was talking about when she called him on his 'activities' on their wedding day.

Kori shook her head but her smile remained. She hummed a cheerful tune as she wandered in and out of the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and let her damp locks down from the ponytail restraint. She shook her head so her hair would fall to its natural style. She groaned as her hair was apparently very knotty. Kori sighed and put it back up in the high ponytail but swore to herself to smother it with conditioner when she went for her shower.

She grabbed two fresh towels; one for her hair and one for her body and placed them down in the bathroom, ready for when she came out of the shower. Kori reached behind her and struggled at first but found the zip on her dress. She was about to pull it down until she heard the front door open and close.

Kori released the zip and laughed in surprise, "That was quick..." Kori chuckled as she wandered out of the bathroom.

Her cheerful giggle died there and then. The colour drained from her face and her heart sped up to a dangerous level. She swallowed the large lump in her throat and she sub consciously began to shake with fear.

Xavier stood firm in the main room, leaning against the light coloured sofa. It was no dream and it was no hallucination. He was there. He had found her. Her fears were becoming a horrifying reality.

His sharp eyes focussed on her with an angry hue, "Hello Kori." He said, coldly.

Kori slowly backed away as Xavier stepped closer to her. Kori struggled to get her words out as she stammered, "Wh-What are yo-you doing h-here?"

"You disappeared after you ran out on our wedding... Left me at the alter... _Not_ a very good move on your part, _honey._ " Xavier said, his tone suggesting threat.

Kori blinked and gained a sudden burst of confidence, "Did you not understand? That and my punch to your face was my personal way of ending our relationship-"

Kori was cut off as Xavier gritted his teeth and in a flash, his rough hands were wrapped around Kori's wrists. He threw her against the wall and pinned her there and sneered in her face. He twisted her arm slightly and she cried out in pain. Her green eyes were wide with fear as she stared into Xavier's icy blue ones, terror of what he might do filling her slowly.

"Oh no, I understood but... I'm not agreeing to it. You said you'd be my wife and I expect you to fulfil that promise. Do I make myself clear?" He growled, making Kori whimper.

"Now... We're gonna go home. _Together_. And we're gonna get married." He demanded,

"B-But... You-You were unfaithful... K-Kom is c-carrying your child..." Kori croaked,

"Let it go, will you!? It was just a year or so... It didn't mean anything! If it had, don't you think I would have left you for her?" He barked.

Kori had stopped listening to the lies that were spewing from his mouth. All that filled her mind was what she should do. She decided to chance it.

A blood-curdling scream erupted from Kori's throat that took all of the aid of her lungs. Xavier narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He violently clamped a hand over her mouth and she silenced immediately.

"Shut up, you bitch. Why do you have to ruin everything!?" He roared.

Suddenly, Kori's prayers were answered as the door to her cabin opened. Dick wandered in and he stopped in his tracks.

"Get away from her." Dick bit out. Xavier smirked in smug way and took a step back from Kori. With his release, Kori bolted and hid behind Dick who kept his eyes on Xavier the entire time. He'd gladly protect her whenever she needed it.

"Who the fuck are you?" Xavier interrogated,

"Dick Grayson; Kori's boyfriend to be more precise. I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you're her ex-fiancé, Xavier?" Dick responded, in a low tone.

Xavier's smug smile vanished and he squared up to Dick; something that didn't really phase the ebony haired guy.

"Boyfriend?" Xavier scoffed, looking at Kori, "You little-"

"I advise you not to finish that sentence. Also, you need to leave. You're not welcome here." Dick hissed,

"You're not even worth it." Xavier huffed, "This isn't over, Kori."

Xavier didn't break eye contact with Dick until he passed Kori. She looked down and flinched as he walked past her and out the door.

Suddenly, Kori couldn't hold her emotions back any longer. She broke into tears and sobbed into her hands. Dick turned around to face her and he brought her into his arms. He stroked her hair and hushed her softly.

"Don't worry... I think that's the last you'll see of him for a while," He reassured her,

"Wh-What about wh-when I return home?" She wept, "He and I live to-together afterall..."

"We'll figure something out. I promise." Dick vowed. Kori nodded against his shoulder and he gently rubbed her back.

Around midnight, the group had decided to relive some of their youth moments and they all set out to the beach and Wally made sure that they picked up a couple pizzas on the way. They were sat in a circular shape around a makeshift fire which had been made up of a few branches that they found along the way.

"This was a perfect idea!" Wally announced, pushing the box of pepperoni pizza round to Vic. They all gave into small chuckles at Wally's enthusiasm.

Kori had a faint smile but she caved into a sigh. She hoped that it had gone unnoticed but of course, Dick had heard it. His arm around her waist tightened and he looked down at her,

"What's wrong, Kor?" He asked, softly,

"I was simply wondering... What will happen at the end of this week?" She queried.

"What'd you mean, Kori?" Vic quizzed, chewing a pizza crust,

Kori sat up slightly, "Well... All of us are returning home... Will we all remain in contact?" She asked,

"Well, I don't know about everyone else but I intend to see you guys all the time!" Garfield claimed,

"Great." Rachel deadpanned, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. Garfield grinned and poked her, causing the smirk to show. Karen and Vic exchanged glances and smiled as they held each other's hand. Karen turned to Kori, "I think we'll be fine, Kor," She approved, smiling,

"We'll be that cool adult group of friends!" Wally chimed in,

"It sounds lame like that," Jenny said, bluntly,

" _It sounds lame like that_ \- No it doesn't," Wally imitated, earning narrow eyes from Jenny. She smirked and gave into a chuckle. Kori smiled at all of them, happy that they all wanted to keep in contact. She looked up at Dick, meekly.

"And... Your thoughts?" She asked, quietly,

Dick shrugged, "Oh, I was thinking of forgetting all about you when I get back," He joked,

Kori giggled and felt her cheeks heat up a little. Dick brushed some hair behind her ear,

"Kori, I like you more than you'd believe... I mean..." He paused and lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear, "I think... I mean, I'm pretty sure... I-I love you..."

Kori's eyes illuminated and her heart felt fluttery, "I believe I love you also," She whispered. Dick grinned,

"Good," He stated. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Wally suddenly slapped his hands together, "So, on a less negative note, thank you Kori; who else is excited for the concert tomorrow!?" He wondered, grinning,

They all cheered and raised their slices of pizza in response...


	9. Chapter 9

Wally took a large bite out of his meatball sub as the group began to gather closer to the stage on the beach. His breathing was deep and he was eating like a slob. Jenny gritted her teeth and lightly pushed him, "Can you please stop that!? You're getting crumbs in my hair!" Jenny growled.

Wally made a sheepish face and shrugged and mumbled, "Sorry," With a small smile.  
Jenny rolled her eyes and smiled up at him, "It's a good thing that you're cute," She sighed. Wally nodded his head and grinned, his cheeks puffing up where food was. Karen laughed at the two of them and they moved a little closer to the stage.

"I'm amazed that we're so close!" Karen exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

They were at the front of the still gathering crowd that were waiting to see the artist: Rihanna. The specialised concert was set up on the sandy beach and the younger generations of the area were flocking out to see the talented singer. It was probably the most perfect way to end the getaway. All of them were leaving in the morning and setting sights for Gotham. They felt lucky to be within the same city as each other. None of them wanted to split up and lose contact with one another.

Rachel turned her head slightly to see just how many people had gathered as the start of the concert was nearing. She raised her eyebrows in shock as she didn't expect to see so many people. There were a good thousand people behind them. Jumbo screens had been set up around the area so that no one was unable to see the star performing.

"Whoa. That's unreal." She commented,

"We got here a while ago but we only started moving like 25 minutes ago. That's crazy!" Garfield agreed,

"No one needs to pee, right?" Vic asked,

"I don't think so... Why?" Dick responded, confused,

"Cos' then they'd have to move through the crowd and people will be pissed if ya push back in to get to the front." Vic replied, earning a nod from Dick.

"Man, I'll just pee here." Wally announced.

"Do that and I'm breaking up with you." Jenny stated, widening her eyes at him.

Wally smirked, "I'll take my chances," He answered with a wink.

Suddenly, the boom of music began and they heard the start of Rihanna's first song. Apparently, the set list was gonna be a mix of her old and new songs. The first to play was "Where have you been," which caused _everyone_ to jump and cheer along to the beat. The bright and colourful laser lights were on full charge as they flickered across the sky, the stage and the crowd. There were fusions of pink and green and yellow and it was intoxicating to say the least.

The song that followed was at a different pace. "California King Bed," was a lot slower and covered a lighter mood than the first song. People began to sway and slowly move their arms side to side.

Dick looked down to notice Kori was faintly smiling while she swayed to the song with her eyes closed. He smiled and leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes and turned to him, smile never vanishing.

"What was that for?" She giggled,

Dick shrugged, "I don't know... I guess this kinda song makes me mushy." He chuckled,

Kori breathed a laugh and raised a gentle hand to his cheek and pulled him in slowly to meet her for a kiss. They both closed their eyes like they had entered a heavenly bliss that consisted of only them and _no one_ else. Kori didn't want the moment to end.  
Since she had met the ebony haired charmer, she had been happier than she had been in a _very_ long time. She couldn't believe that it had taken so much time to find him. She couldn't think of another time when she had had feelings for someone even remotely similar to how she felt when she was with Dick. She smiled at the thought as they pulled away from one another.

"I love you, Kori Anders." He breathed, "And... I know it might sound bad but I'm so happy that you wedding day was cut short..."

Kori gave into a small giggle. She understood exactly what he meant.

"I love you also, Richard Grayson... And... I completely agree with you." She responded. The two of them reluctantly broke the shared gaze between them and turned back towards the stage. Kori couldn't fight the blush and smile that formed across her face as she felt two soft arms wrap themselves around her middle. She placed her own hands over his to share in the sweet gesture. She felt Dick rest his chin on her shoulder and they swayed together until the song finished.

Kori leaned her head against the glass that was misted due to the low temperature of the night. She had had the perfect day. The concert was definitely something that she would hold sacred for a long time. It really was the best type of way to end the holiday. So... Why was she feeling so low now?

She stared at the low lit moon that was slowly being covered with thin dark clouds. She was finally thinking about what was _really_ going to happen once she returned home. She had only briefly touched on the subject during the getaway but now she was putting it into perspective. She knew people like her mother were going to be expecting her to just return to normal. Same old naive Kori; doing what everyone tells her and never standing up for what she wants.

Kori felt a lump in her throat and a tear roll down her cheek. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted to be her own person and to not have to worry about what people thought of her or what people expected of her. At that moment, she finally understood what people meant when they used the expression of drowning in one's own thoughts.

The realisation of how much of a fool she had been was finally dawning on her. She sighed at the same time that her bedroom door opened.

The smell of fresh pizza which was clearly takeout food filled her senses and she turned her head and smiled as she saw Dick hold up the large box of pizza to her. His expression was sheepish,

"Please tell me that you're in the mood for pizza?" He hoped, warily.

"I am _always_ in the mood for pizza." She giggled,

"Awesome," He replied, grinning. Kori giggled and turned back to the window, her eyes becoming clouded and lost once more. Dick bit his lip as he noticed her behaviour. He wandered into the kitchen and placed the box of pizza on the side. He brought two plates out from the cupboard and filled them with pepperoni pizza slices, equally of course.

He grabbed two glasses and filled them with soda as he knew Kori wasn't a fan of alcohol. He chanced it and began to juggle both plates and both glasses within his arms.

Kori smiled faintly at him as she noted his expression of concentration as he focussed on not dropping anything.

"Admit it. I should just quit everything and become a waiter." Dick said with a smirk. Kori giggled and took her plate and glass from Dick,

"Thank you," She said, quietly.

Dick sat by her feet and brought his own legs up and crossed them. Kori sat up and looked like she was going to start eating but she simply didn't. She tapped her plate slightly and Dick frowned, feeling unsuccessful in being able to cheer her up sooner.

He placed a hand over her hand which stilled immediately. She looked up and blue melded with green as the eye contact was instant. Dick sighed,

"Kori... What's wrong?" He asked, softly.

Kori faked a smile, "Nothing is wrong," She lied,

Dick narrowed his eyes playfully, "Liar." He said, a small smile painted on his lips.

Kori stared at him intently for a moment, as if she were considering telling him her fears. She shrugged, "I am... Concerned..." She stuttered.

Dick gently placed a hand on her knee, "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, giving her a reassuring smile. Kori closed her eyes and sighed. She nodded and bit her lip, considering how to start.

"There are so many things... I am worried about returning home... What people will say... I worry a lot about being approached by Xavier once more... I am scared about what my family will think of me after I abandoned everything on my wedding day... I just..." She trailed off and allowed a fresh tear to fall down her cheek. He watched her with sadness as she hugged herself to give herself reassurance of some kind.

He gently hooked his index finger under her chin to make her look at him. He tilted his head and brushed away a tear with his thumb,

"Kori... You shouldn't be worried. You shouldn't be scared about what'll happen when we get back to Gotham either. Who cares what your family think? You were the one who was wrongly treated, okay? You have nothing to feel bad about; you're not the scumbag in that relationship. As for what people will think; it doesn't matter. You live your own life and you are your own person. You get to make the decisions and nobody else. Besides... I'll be there all the time to support you. I promise." Dick explained,

"You truly wish to maintain this relationship once we are back in Gotham?" Kori croaked,

"Are you kidding?" Dick laughed, "Of course I do, Kor. I keep telling you this. I'm not about to throw what we have away. I care way too much about you,"

Kori blushed and ducked her head. Dick smirked and placed a small, sweet kiss upon her cupid bow lips. Kori eagerly returned it. As Dick released her and sat back, he had a new slice of pizza in his hand.

Kori looked at her plate and then back at Dick who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Did you just take that from my plate?" Kori half laughed, shocked at his theft skills.

"Me? Never!" Dick returned, smirking. Kori giggled girlishly and reached behind her to grab her pillow before lightly whacking his arm.

Dick smirked, "Violent one, aren't we?" He said, playfully,

"It serves you right! You stole my food." Kori expressed, laughing,

"Bring it on, Anders," Dick challenged, grinning. Kori got a glimmer in her eye and her smile became one of determination. Dick chuckled nervously and gulped,

"Uh oh." He stated, getting up and running from his girlfriend who was quickly on his tail. They were like two children; laughing and being playful but who was to say that was a bad thing?

Kori believed that was partly what made them so perfect for each other. The fact that they could talk about personal matters as well as being playful and fun together seemed like a perfect balance to Kori...


	10. Chapter 10

Kori took a step back and sighed as she finished packing up Dick's car. It was strange to her that she had arrived with Karen in her car and was now going back with someone she had met on the holiday. It seemed slightly unreal how much Kori really trusted Dick but it felt right to trust him. When she had been with Xavier, she practically forced herself to trust him but she had never felt good about it.

She was lost in thought when Dick wrapped an arm around her waist and made her jump. He kissed her forehead and sighed, "I think we've got everything in..." He trailed off, thinking back through everything that had been packed.

"Agreed. Remind me... Who is going with who again?" Kori wondered, confused about how everyone was travelling back home.

Dick smiled, "You're coming with me, Karen is taking herself and Vic and Wally is taking himself, Jen, Gar and Rachel." He stated, almost confusing himself. Kori nodded, showing that she understood.

The group gathered and they began getting ready to leave. Wally yawned, "I love it here and everything but I am craving my own bed so badly right now." He mumbled,

"Well we should probably get going. We don't wanna hit traffic." Dick suggested, earning nods of agreement from everyone.

"Oh! Hey did you guys wanna meet up for dinner tonight when we're back?" Jenny proposed,

"Sounds good!" Vic agreed, after glancing around and noting everyone's expressions of apparent agreement.

They all gave each other hugs and exchanged numbers with each other. Dick smirked while he leaned against his car as he saw Vic ruffle Kori's red hair. It was nice to see the start of a sibling-like bond beginning to grow between his girlfriend and his friends. In general, he was so glad that they had all met. He had never seen Garfield as happy as he was with Rachel. They seemed to have a type of connection that he still didn't understand that much. She was dark and sarcastic and he was light hearted and humorous. He guessed it was the work of 'opposites attract'. In contrast, Vic and Karen were so similar in food, music and film taste. They were as similar as two people could be. As for Wally, Dick had never seen him suited more perfectly to a girl. Him and Jenny had such a connection that it seemed like they had been together for years, rather than a couple of weeks.

Dick shook his head to release himself from his thoughts. He smiled as he saw Kori bounding over to him, "Ready?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of herself.

"Yup. Let's get going, Kor," He stated, opening her door for her. Kori smiled in thanks and got in. Dick closed the door and made his way around to his side and got in.

After about 2 hours, Dick was cruising along the familiar streets of Gotham. He had to admit, he enjoyed being back where he believed he belonged. This was the place he had grown up and it was always a nice feeling to come back to it after being away.

As he rounded a corner, he looked over and noted Kori was still sleeping calmly. He was pleased that she hadn't had any more nightmares in a while. He smiled; she looked so angelic while she slept. Her face was expressionless and her true beauty could _really_ be defined but thinking that, Dick realised that she was always beautiful; asleep or awake.

He gently touched her knee in hopes of her waking up. He hated to disturb her but they were getting closer to the manor where he wanted to briefly drop his stuff back before carrying on to Kori's house.

"Kori?" He said in a hushed tone.

Kori slowly stirred and after a minute, her eyes flickered to reveal her jade orbs. Dick smirked at the adorable face she pulled as she sat up and stretched her arms above her head,

"Hey," He chuckled,

"Greetings," Kori mumbled, a yawn tugging at her.

"Is it okay if we stop by the manor real quick? I wanna drop my stuff back," Dick asked,

"Of course," Kori returned,

"I wonder if Bruce will be home..." Dick thought aloud to himself,

"Oh..." Kori groaned, "That worries me..."

"Kori, he'd probably love you. He always says he only wants his sons to be happy in life." Dick paused and took Kori's hand in his, "And you make me happy."

Kori smiled at his sweet words and she relaxed a little.

Dick turned the last corner and the manor was well within his sights. Kori gaped at the manor, "You truly live there?" Kori asked, astounded by the sight of it,

"It's not as big as you think," Dick chuckled,

"Oh _really._ " Kori replied, sounding disbelieving. Dick laughed and drove up to the gate. He typed in the security code that activated the gate to open. He drove in and up the small hill that led the way up to the manor doors.

Dick parked right outside and looked over at Kori who practically had her face glued up against the window, "You were mistaken. It is definitely as big as I thought." Kori stated,

Dick smirked and got out of the car. He wandered round and opened Kori's door for her, giving her a hand as she stepped out.

He gently took her hand and together, they walked up to the main doors. Dick fished around in his pocket to find his keys and he let them in after a moment.

Kori gasped as she stepped inside. She looked around the foyer which led into the main room and a large dining room. On the right side was the large kitchen that Kori considered bigger than both her own living room and her kitchen put together! The floor was flawlessly polished and the walls were a sophisticated shade of grey that was light but was also distinct enough not to be mistaken as white.

"I would like to reemphasize how gigantic this place truly is, Richard..." Kori breathed, turning to him as he entered with his bags in tow.

"Yeah... I guess it's alright," Dick joked, earning a playful nudge from Kori. He decided to put his bags down by the window in the main room until he returned later on. He sighed as he straightened up after dragging his bags in and wandered back over to Kori.

Suddenly, a woman rounded the corner and gasped with apparent delight. Kori noted that she was very pretty indeed. She had dark brown hair with eyes that matched perfectly and her skin was tanned but lighter than Kori's. She was very slim and very tall too. Kori smiled and straightened her back, wanting to make a good impression on whoever this woman was.

"Oh! Dick, you have returned home and you have a new friend, I see... A very beautiful one at that." The woman stated, casting her warm eyes at Kori with a bright smile.

Kori blushed a light pink and her smile widened, "Thank you, Miss..." She trailed off, prompting the woman to finish her sentence.

"Call me Talia, my dear," She replied, walking over to them. Dick rolled his eyes,

"You're so embarrassing, Talia," Dick groaned,

Talia playfully rolled her eyes and smirked at Kori who laughed politely. Dick sighed and took the hint from Talia to introduce them to each other.

"Talia, this is Kori Anders... My uh..." He paused, looking to Kori for confirmation of the word 'girlfriend'.

"His girlfriend," Kori aided, gently shaking Talia's hand. Dick cast a small smile to her and continued,

"Kori, this is Talia Al Ghul; Bruce's... Girlfriend? They're weird. They have a son together but don't like to label themselves as a couple... Isn't that right, Talia?" He explained, turning to Talia with a smirk.

Talia waved her hand tilted her head, "Psh, call it what you will. It doesn't bother me what we are 'labelled' as," She replied, using air quotations with her fingers. Kori grinned at Talia. She knew they would most likely get along quite well.

"Yeah... Well, we need to get going... I just came to drop my stuff back and I'll be home later..." Dick informed her, lightly pushing Kori towards the door.

To Dick's horror another member of the household wandered in. Alfred looked shocked like Talia had but not to the same extent.

"Good afternoon, Master Dick. I trust your trip was enjoyable... And I see you have a guest with you," Alfred stated.

Dick let his face fall into his hands, "Please god, kill me now." Dick begged, feeling quite embarrassed. Kori smirked and lightly patted his arm. Talia grinned and stepped towards Alfred.

"This is Kori; Dick's new girlfriend," Talia introduced. Kori took a step forward and placed her hand out to politely shake Alfred's.

"It is a pleasure to- Oh!" Kori squeaked the end part of her sentence as Dick began pushing her out of the door,

"Yup. Great. Wonderful. We gotta get going. Bye guys." Dick deadpanned, his cheeks flaming.

"Uh, it was nice to meet you!" Kori called as Dick pushed her out of the door, gently.

"You too, my dear!" Talia answered, smirking at Dick. He rolled his eyes and left as quickly as possible. He cringed as he closed the door behind him, knowing that every resident of Wayne manor would know about his new relationship status by the late afternoon. _Tim, Jason, Damien and even Bruce. Ugh._

Dick sighed, "Sorry about that... Talia likes to meet people..."

"I liked her very much. She seems very nice indeed as well as the older gentleman who I did not get to learn the name of." Kori answered,

Dick smiled, "That's Alfred. He's our butler but he's practically family." He explained,

Kori nodded to show that she understood. Dick held open the passenger side door and turned to Kori, "Now, let's get you to your place." Dick said with a smile,

"Despite the fear of Xavier still being there, I am thankful to not still be living with my family. I cannot yet face my sister." She sighed.

Dick softly took her hand and brushed his thumb against her skin to reassure her, "You'll be okay. I'll be there, remember?" He said in a hushed tone, earning a smile from Kori.

It seemingly took all of 10 minutes to drive to Kori's house. Kori gave into a shaky sigh as she gently placed a hand against her white front door. She reached into her pocket and brought out her key. She opened the door and stepped inside, with Dick right beside her the entire time. She placed her bags down in the hallway by the stairs and quietly wandered into the main room. She turned to Dick who pointed around the room and gave her thumbs up.

She silently giggled but stopped immediately when she heard sudden eerie whistling coming from the kitchen. She looked towards the door leading to the kitchen and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She slowly walked over to the door and pushed open the door, revealing the person who she had been dreading since she last saw him.

Xavier shot her a grin that made her feel cold and made her feel instantly threatened. He placed her cup of coffee down on the table and straightened up, making Kori feel intimidated.

"Told you I'd-" Xavier was cut off as Dick walked in with a harsh scowl on his face. He took a protective stance and placed his hands on Kori's shoulders.

"What the hell are _you_ doing in my house?" Xavier seethed, gritting his teeth.

"Correction. This is _my_ house. You do not pay anything for it, Xavier." Kori stated, feeling confident with Dick being with her.

"Whatever. God, why do you always do that? Always placing blame on me, for fuck sake." He growled,

Kori sucked in a breath as the pointless conversation was getting her nowhere, "Xavier, I have already told you that our break up was initiated. I wish for you to collect your things and move out immediately."

Xavier chuckled and then frowned which caused a horrible tingle to spark at Kori's spine, "Never tell me what to do, whore." He hissed,

Kori opened her mouth to speak but Dick got there first and stepped between them, "You did _not_ just call her that." Dick said, through gritted teeth.

Xavier took a step closer to him, "What are you gonna do about it, rich boy?" He urged,

Dick shrugged and turned away but in a flash turned back and his fist connected with Xavier's jaw with a painful crack. Dick didn't care what it was that had broken or disconnected; he was just happy that he had done damage.

Kori was frozen to the spot and had no idea what was going to happen next.

Xavier regained his balance and his eyes were lit with anger. Dick was ready for whatever Xavier was gonna do. He had just about had with this guy hassling Kori.

Xavier dove and took Dick down to the ground, landing a punch against the side of his face, evidently splitting his lip. Kori gasped and watched as the two of them thrashed. Dick growled and kicked Xavier off of him back through the door. This was the one time Dick was happy to have martial arts backing him from when he was a kid. Xavier rolled across the floor of the main room and rolled his shoulders as he sat up. Dick stood up and wiped his lip that was still bleeding. He growled and tackled Xavier who had gotten to his feet. They struggled while standing and Dick pushed him forcefully and kicked his chest, causing him to stumble backwards out the door.

He staggered down the front steps and glanced up at Dick with clenched teeth. Dick stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked down on Xavier like he was vermin.

Xavier grunted and shook his head, "You know what, Kori? You aren't even worth this shit. Don't ever come crawlin' back to me cos' I won't accept trash like you." He informed her.

Dick took a step forward and growled. Kori pressed a soft hand against his chest and shook her head at him, telling him that she would handle it.

"Agreed. I will send your things to you, Xavier. Goodbye." She calmly responded. Xavier aimlessly waved his hand, signalling that he couldn't care less. He stomped down the street and Kori watched him go until he was completely out of sight.

Kori took Dick's hand and led him back inside and closed the door behind them. She turned to him and sighed at the cut on his lip, feeling ashamed that she allowed him to get so involved.

"You should have let me-" Kori cut him off by shaking her head,

"It would not have helped the situation, Richard," Kori replied quietly.

"Yeah... I guess,"

"Thank you... I am so relieved to know that he is gone now."

"Gone for good?"

"I know that he will do nothing more."

Dick smiled, "Good," He stated. The smile caused him pain as he aggravated his fresh wound. She offered her hand to him which he took straight away.

"We must clean your wound," She directed, leading him to her downstairs bathroom.

It had taken longer than Kori had expected for the cut on Dick's lip to stop bleeding but they had arrived at the restaurant to meet their friends on time. So, now they were all sitting around the table in separate conversations with one another. Dick made a face as he felt pain and discomfort from his lip suddenly. Kori turned and noticed and she gently touched his arm,

"Are you alright?" Kori asked,

"Yeah... My lip kinda hurts." He admitted,

"Oh, fear not. I brought the 'painkillers' for you, just in case." She told him, reaching inside of her purse and popping him two tablets. She handed him the tablets and slid her water to him so that he wasn't taking them with alcohol.

He knocked them back and stuck his tongue out, disliking the taste. Kori smiled and softly kissed his cheek before turning back to Rachel to continue talking. Dick sighed in content and noticed Wally staring at his lip.

"What?" He questioned, feeling uncomfortable with the staring from his best friend.

"What happened to your face, man?" Wally wondered,

"Uh... I'll tell you about it later..." Dick stuttered, not wanting to bring it up there and then. Wally nodded and grinned, excited to hear what happened.

Vic cleared his throat and sat forward in his chair. He smiled as he gained everyone's attention,

"Guys... I kinda wanna make a toast... We've had an awesome past two weeks and I can't wait to start hanging out with you guys more. So... Without being all mushy... I say we make a toast... To new beginnings," Vic announced, raising his glass,

"To new beginnings," The others cheered, raising the glasses alongside him. Dick knew his, 'new beginnings' were revolved around Kori and he couldn't wait to start a future with her. He hoped that she and he were going to stay together for a long time because after only a short time, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He laced his fingers with hers and she turned to give him a smile. He leaned forward and gently placed a tender kiss against her lips, earning a wave of 'Aw' to roll off the tongues of their friends, causing them to pull apart and laugh.

Finding a 'soul mate' required time for searching and after a while, Kori and Dick had finally found theirs and they couldn't be happier...


	11. Epilogue

**3 years later**

Dick patted his black tie, making sure he looked smart. He stared in the mirror and felt a pang of vanity as he smirked at his appearance. He had a secret hope that Kori thought he looked good on such an important day.

He looked himself up and down as he brushed his tuxedo down. He was swerving from the traditional appearance of including the bow tie for a simple tie. Dick honestly had no idea how to even tie a bow tie so he was glad that he had made the switch.

Dick picked up his glass of champagne and shoved his free hand in his pocket. He chuckled at his appearance. He had never looked so smart; not even for past charity balls that Bruce had thrown. But of course he had to look good; there was a wedding taking place in about 45 minutes.

Suddenly, the door opened and Dick turned to Bruce with a grin plastered against his face. Bruce raised an eyebrow and nodded to Dick's glass, "Are you nervous?" He asked, bewildered by him drinking. Dick wasn't a big drinker and Bruce knew he drank sometimes to calm his nerves.

Dick chuckled and shook his head, "You're the one who looks nervous. But, then again, it is _your_ wedding day after all." He stated, placing his glass down and grinning at his adoptive father. Bruce glanced away and attempted to act as nonchalant as possible.

"Bruce Wayne doesn't get 'nervous'" He retorted, straightening his bow tie.

"Yeah, okay," Dick snorted,

Bruce cleared his throat, "I did want to thank you, Dick." He began,

"What for?"

"For agreeing to be my best man."

"Well, Jason's in Australia, doing _whatever_ it is that he does, Tim is god awful with speeches and Damien is only 7. It's not like you had a choice,"

Bruce smirked, "Even so. I would still have asked you first."

"Thanks," Dick chuckled, not used to mushy moments with Bruce, "I'm surprised Alfred isn't your best man, y'know."

"You know Alfred, too modest to believe he's part of this family." Bruce returned, shaking his head. Dick rolled his eyes and smirked; typical Alfred.

Bruce raised his eyebrow suddenly, "You know, it shocked me that Talia asked Kori to be her maid of honour straight away." He mentioned,

"It was a surprise to you and me both. It could be dangerous them being so close you know." Dick warned, smirking. Bruce chuckled and gave into a shaky sigh as he straightened his tux in the mirror.

Dick clapped his hands together and grinned, "Alright, bachelor. Ready to get hitched?" Dick queried,

"You make it sound like a life sentence," Bruce mumbled,

"It practically is." Dick chuckled, slapping a hand against Bruce's shoulder. Bruce rolled his eyes and turned towards the door.

"Let's go."

Bruce had started fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt as the church awaited the arrival of the bride. Dick nudged his arm, "Oh yeah, Bruce Wayne doesn't get nervous. Pft." Dick mocked, flashing him a grin. Bruce shrugged his son off and tapped his foot.

"What'd you think is taking so long?" Bruce wondered, concern growing,

"Hello!? She's a woman... Getting ready... Give it time, Bruce," Dick chuckled. He suddenly caught sight of Wally, Vic, Garfield, Rachel, Karen and Jenny midway through the right hand seats. He shot them a grin and a small wave, to which they mirrored his actions.

"Oh, I meant to say, thanks for inviting my friends. You didn't have to..." Dick trailed off,

Bruce waved him off, "I've known them for a long time now. It would have felt strange without them here considering they always used to be at the manor anyway," He returned, smirking. Dick chuckled. Following after two years with Kori, she and Dick had agreed to get a place together but Dick still dropped in to see Bruce when he could.

Everyone suddenly straightened up in their seats and Bruce and Dick did the same as the traditional wedding tune began to play on violins. _Classy_. Dick thought with a small nod of approval.

In truth, Dick was simply waiting to see what Kori looked like. He had not seen her for the entire morning and he was getting a little restless. He saw the first bridesmaid who was a close friend of Talia, wander out and he knew he was going to be flawed by how Kori looked considering the dress looked nice in general. He watched as the second bridesmaid, also a friend of Talia, marched down the aisle, holding the light blue bouquet of flowers in her hands. Dick sucked in a breath as he knew Kori would be next, being aware of the fact that Talia had 2 bridesmaids and a maid of honour for her special day.

Dick's mind went blank and he couldn't think of anything except Kori. She rounded the corner and slowly strolled down the aisle. She was breathtaking.

Her long auburn hair had been clipped to one side and tumbled over her right shoulder. It had been immensely waved to create an enchanting beach hair effect. Her hair was finished off by having some up and some down, kept in place by a sapphire butterfly clip. Her dress was a certain aspect which Dick couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. The dress ended just above Kori's knees and was a dark shade of blue which she had told him on more than one occasion was 'midnight blue'. There was a strip of fabric that wrapped around her waist to differentiate layers of the dress. The neckline was that of a halter and quite an endearing one at that, Dick thought. The fabric covered her assets enough to be considered tasteful and elegant while the part of the halter that went around her neck was thinner yet supported the top half of the dress perfectly. Dick smirked at the fact the dress was backless; it was needless to say that he enjoyed seeing Kori's tanned skin whenever he had the chance to. She had matching blue heels and silver bangles around her wrists. Due to Talia having an exotic type of culture, she had asked the girls to wear additional wrap around type of silver bracelets which were around the top half of Kori's arms.

Dick shook his head to try and release himself from the trance he had fallen into at the sight of his girlfriend. Kori held her light blue flowers and meekly looked up. She giggled lightly at Dick's facial expression.

He gave into his lopsided grin that Kori had fallen in love with all of 3 years ago. She stepped up in front of the other bridesmaids and took her rehearsed position. Dick bit his lip to stop himself from smiling anymore than he already was. He shook his head and turned towards an incoming Talia at the same time Kori did.

Talia stepped slowly down the aisle and it was Bruce's turn to look physically gobsmacked. Talia's hair had been pinned up with her bangs and a few strands of hair left down. Her veil was neatly clipped into her hair and she wore a white choker around her neck with a small silver heart in the middle of it. Her dress was simple yet stunning nonetheless. It was a length that reached the ground and it cut straight across her chest. It included the addition of a thin belt like sash around her waist that gave her a psychic type of appearance. Her own flowers were blue but had more shades than the bridesmaids' and maid of honours' flowers did.

She finally met Bruce at the altar and his senses were still shocked. Talia playfully clicked her fingers in front of his face and smirked as he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"You look handsome, Bruce," She told him, giving his hand a squeeze. Bruce relaxed after that and eagerly waited for the ceremony to begin.

Talia side stepped closer to Kori to hand her flowers to her. Talia made an excited expression as she did so and Kori matched it. Talia quickly gave Kori a kiss on the cheek and stepped back beside Bruce.

As the ceremony rolled on, Kori stared at Bruce and Talia like their wedding was part of the best romance film she had ever seen. Kori still felt slight sadness, knowing that she had given up a chance to have a wedding like the one happening before her eyes. She had no idea what the future held for her. She didn't know if Dick and herself were going to stay together forever; however much they both hoped for that. Dick had certainly made no sign of wanting to get married anytime soon so she _really_ did wonder what the universe had in store for her.

Kori smiled at the couple as Talia began to get choked up as she voiced her vows. Kori shifted her eyes slightly to glance at Dick who was already staring at her with adoring eyes. She felt her cheeks heat up. Yes, they had been together for a while now but she still had the weakness of blushing, unfortunately.

Dick grinned and they simply continued to gaze at each other on opposite sides of the altar until they heard the main questions being asked.

"Talia Al Ghul... Do you take this man to be your husband?" The minister asked,

"I do," Talia hiccupped, silently cursing herself for getting so emotional.

"And do you, Bruce Wayne, take this woman to be your wife?" The minister continued,

"I do," Bruce promised.

"Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister finished, smiling at the newlyweds.

Bruce stepped closer to Talia and gently touched her face and brought her in for a sweet kiss that caused their 7 year old child to make a sound of disgust from the front row. They pulled away from each other and laughed at Damien's reaction to their display of affection.

Talia and Bruce joined hands and began to stroll out of the church, followed swiftly by the best man and the maid of honour. Dick couldn't express how happy he was to be able to touch her, even if it was just linking his arm with hers.

"You look beautiful today, Kori." He informed her as they followed Talia and Bruce out of the church.

"Thank you... You look very handsome today also, Richard." She returned, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Kori sighed as she watched Talia and Bruce share their first dance as a married couple. Things involving love really were her kryptonite. Kori couldn't help but sigh and feel her heart swell at the sight of others sharing their lives together. Her eyes remained on Talia and Bruce even as other couples began to shuffle across the dance floor.

She admired their relationship. They seemed so very well matched for one another. Talia knew how to make him laugh, how to get around him if she needed to and she knew how to talk to him about different topics. Likewise, Bruce was able to calm her down when she got emotional or angry, he knew how to express his affection for her without being mushy; something neither of them really apparently liked and he knew how to show her that she was the one he _truly_ loved.

Kori smiled and closed her eyes as she felt familiar arms around her stomach.

"Hey," Dick whispered in her ear,

"Greetings, Richard," Kori giggled, leaning back against him. He spun her around so that he could tenderly kiss her lips; something he had been longing to do for the entire day.

"As much as I love this dress... Is there any chance of it coming off tonight?" He asked, feeling bold. Kori smirked with a sparkle in her eyes and gently touched his chest,

"Well, we shall have to see how well you behave for the remainder of the night but..." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Your request looks highly likely..."

Dick smirked and kissed her jaw. Kori giggled and softly held Dick's hands in her own and swung them, as if they were small children on a mere playground.

"So... Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, nodding towards the dance floor as a new slow song began,

"I thought you would never ask," Kori returned in a hushed voice, kissing him quickly.

The two of them wandered over to the dance floor and took up positioning similar to the rest of the couples. Dick placed his hands on Kori's waist while her arms rested around his neck. They softly swayed to the beat of the music and allowed their eyes to focus on only each other.

"You looked sad during the ceremony..." Dick blurted out,

Kori looked up at him and shrugged, "It simply reminded me that I have not been involved within a wedding since... Well, you know..." She explained,

"Well hopefully, nothing causes you to leave your next wedding," Dick stated,

"My next wedding?" Kori asked, staring at him with confusion,

Dick smiled bashfully, "Well yeah... I don't think I could handle being left at the altar."

Kori watched his facial expression and her heart fluttered as she began to understand what Dick was slowly asking her, "You... You are serious?" Kori stammered, not believing what she was hearing.

"I can't picture my life with anyone else but you, Kor." He said, a serious expression against his features. Kori blinked and couldn't fight the grin that was spreading across her face,

"So... Although, I haven't officially got a ring for you just yet... Will you be my wife?" He asked,

Kori could feel her mouth as it fell open and her eyes glistened with disbelief, "Of course I will." She said, quietly.

Dick's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning and they both leaned in for a sweet and lasting kiss. Kori knew it was going to go right this time. She had no feelings even remotely similar to how she felt after Xavier proposed to her. She felt certain of her agreement to Dick's proposal as she knew she truly trusted and loved Dick with all of her heart and nothing and no one was ever going to change that...


End file.
